Cuando se trata de ti
by cluda
Summary: Esta historia trata de Yamato y Sora, y las típicas complicaciones que traen la adolescencia y todo ese tipo de cosas. Pésima summary. Es 100% Sorato.
1. Capítulo 1

Nota de la autora:

¡Hola a todas!

Antes que nada, quiero contarles que soy nueva en esto, sí que no sean malos conmigo, plis C: ¡Y también contarles que amo locamente el Sorato! Y que el leer tanto fanfic Sorato en esta página me llevo a escribir mi propia historia sobre esta hermosa pareja. No se imaginan lo agradecida que estoy con todas las que aman y se atreven a escribir sobre el Sorato. Y eso :B xD

Espero que disfruten mi historia (^o^)／

Y, por último, Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. :B

 **CAPÍTULO I**

No puedo dejar de pensar en Biyomon y en cuanto la extraño, pasamos tanto tiempo juntas que ya me es imposible imaginarme la vida sin ella. Sobre todo, porque ella me animaría en momentos como estos. ¿Qué pensaría si le contara que la mayoría de los del grupo nos hemos distanciado? – ¡aaaaaaaaaah! (Acostada golpea con sus pies la cama), ¡debo dejar de pensar en este tipo de cosas o no podré seguir adelante Sora Takenouchi! Debo enfocarme en mis…

Madre de Sora golpea la puerta – ¿Hija está todo bien? – pregunta un tanto preocupada.

\- Sí mamaaaaá… - responde una Sora malhumorada.

\- Ok, te dejo. Y no te quedes mucho rato en cama o llegarás tarde… - Se alejan los pasos de Toshiko

\- Sí lo sé mamaaaaá… - ¡aaaaaah! Por esto mismo debo enfocarme en mis estudios, no puedo dejar que mamá me vea preocupada, ella ya tiene muchos otros problemas en los que ocuparse. Mejor me levantaré, no puedo quedarme fuera del salón el primer día de clases.

\- Al fin llegué, pensé que no alcanzaría a encontrar las rejas abiertas… - caminando hacia su sala.

\- ¡Soraaaa! – llama un sonriente Taichi – que bien que nos encontramos, nos toca otro año juntos en la misma clase – sigue sonriendo.

\- Que bien Taichi – sora responde con una sonrisa desganada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Sora? Tú no sueles ser así... ¿A caso estás en tus días? – sonrisa estúpida.

Sora intenta sonreír a las típicas tonterías de Taichi, pero nada la hace sonreír cuando se trata de Biyomon– Nada, solo que por los nervios de volver a clases no pude dormir bien.

\- Tendrás que pensar en eso luego. ¿A que no sabes quién será nuestro profesor? – con cara de asco.

\- ¿No me digas que el señor Fujiyama? - sorprendida.

\- Exacto Sora, este será un largo año – lo dice con cara aburrida.

-SUENA EL TIMBRE-

\- ¡Corre! – se va rápidamente un taichí preocupado por quedarse fuera.

Sora al ver lo rápido que se fue taichi, no dudó en seguirle, pero al girar en el pasillo da contra alguien y cae al suelo. Sora se para rápidamente y se inclina un par de veces sin mirar a quien había golpeado diciendo – ¡Gomenasai! – en ese mismo instante escucha una voz muy familiar – Ten más cuidado – al percatarse de quien era, no elevo su vista y sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda. ¡No puede ser! El colegio es tan grande y justo tenía que dar con él. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Su voz sigue siendo la misma de antes, solo que más distante. En eso llega el profesor de Yamato – Señorita takenouchi no sabía que usted sería mi estudiante este año – lo dice con un toque de ironía. Sora sintiendo como su cara ardía de vergüenza le responde – lo siento me debo ir – se inclina y va corriendo directo a su salón.

¡Noooo, Lo que más me temía está pasando en este mismo momento! No alcance a llegar a la ceremonia de apertura y ahora me quede fuera, todo en mi primer día de clases. Tendré que ir a los vestidores del gimnasio si no quiero que ningún profesor me rete.

\- Sora en los vestidores -

Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que Yamato y yo no cruzábamos ninguna palabra. Aún no puedo creer que el Yamato que me entendía tanto en el Digimundo, no me haya entendido, ni siquiera un poco, el día en que llegamos a nuestro mundo. Sobre todo, sabiendo lo mucho que me preocupo por lo demás.

-EL DÍA QUE LLEGARON A SU MUNDO-

No puedo abrir mis ojos, hay mucha luz. ¿Qué son todos esos ruidos? ¿A caso son autos? ¡¿Volvimos a nuestro mundo?! Taichi abre de golpe sus ojos. Ve a todos sus amigos en la misma situación.

\- Creo que estamos en el puente arcoíris – dice Koushiro un poco mareado.

\- ¡Koushiro! No hables tan fuerte por favor, mi cabeza retumba… ¿Palmon? ¡¿Palmon?! No puede ser, hemos vuelto. ¡Koushiro haz algo! – Grita Mimi con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

\- Lo lamento Mimi, si pudiera hacer algo créeme que lo haría – respondió Koushiro aguantando sus lágrimas.

\- Chicos debemos avisarles a nuestros padres que estamos bien – añadió Joe.

\- Joe tiene razón, deberíamos volver a nuestras casas – se suma Taichi.

\- ¡¿No ves que todos aún estamos asimilando que hemos vuelto?! – dice Yamato controlando su ira.

\- ¡Sí!, pero ya se va hacer tarde y no estamos muy cerca que digamos de nuestras casas – lleva la contraria Taichi.

Ambos se paran para enfrentarse, pero…

\- ¡Detenganseee! – Grita Sora – No es hora de pelear, todos estamos muy conmocionados aún – se acerca para abrazar a Mimi – Vamos a un lugar más seguro para… - me acabo de dar cuenta que ahora todos tomaran distintos caminos. Perdimos a nuestros compañeros Digimon y ahora cada uno deberá irse por su cuenta.

\- Sora… - Dice Yamato con voz triste al darse cuenta lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su amiga – ¡Eso no pasará NUNCA! – Dice con seguridad.

\- ¡¿QUEEÉ?! – Exclaman todos.

\- Yamato… - Sora con lágrimas en sus ojos le regala una sincera sonrisa y luego le dice – Gracias Yamato.

\- Chicos me acabos de dar cuenta que Hikari y Takeru no se encuentran con nosotros – dice Joe sorprendido.

\- ¡Mi hermana! – dice Taichi al mismo tiempo que Yamato dice – ¡Mi hermano!

-No entren en pánico, lo más probable es que hayan ido a la subestación – dice Koushiro.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso Koushiro? – Pregunta Mimi con un tanto de duda en Koushiro.

En eso Koushiro se rasca su cabeza avergonzado recordando que cuando era pequeño se perdió buscando una expendedora de peluches para poder ganar uno y regalárselo a su mamá por siempre cuidar bien de el – Solo lo sé Mimi – Lo dice con sus mejillas acaloradas.

\- Tenías razón Koushiro. ¡Miren! – Taichi apunta con su dedo a una expendedora de peluches que se encuentra dentro de la subestación.

\- Koushiro siempre tienes una respuesta para todo – Elogia Mimi sonriendo.

\- No es para tanto – Respondió sonrojado Koushiro, pero al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que todo el grupo ya se dirige donde esta Takeru y Hikari – ¡Chicos esperen!

\- Miren chicos lo que Takeru ha ganado para mí – Hikari levanta un tierno peluche con forma de gato - ¿No creen que se parece mucho a Gatomon?

Taichi al escuchar lo que dijo su hermana no pudo evitar sentir como se apretaba su corazón. Preocupado por cómo reaccionaría ella al saber que quizás nunca más los vuelvan a ver.

\- Taichi, no tienes que volver a poner esa cara, Hikari y yo estamos más que seguros que nos volveremos a encontrar con ellos – Dice un Takeru esperanzado.

Todos al escuchar esas palabras sintieron que un gran peso se les había ido de encima.

\- Tienes toda la razón hermano – Yamato le responde sonriendo – No debemos perder la fe.

\- Bueno, ya creo que es buen momento para que volvamos a nuestras casas – Dice Joe.

\- ¿Quién lo pensaría? Volvimos a la normalidad – Exhala Sora.

\- Pero volvemos a una normalidad libre de los peligros que estaban amenazando a nuestro mundo, eso quiere decir que desde ahora en adelante podemos vivir más tranquilos con nuestros seres queridos, ¿No? – Dice un Joe aliviado.

\- Superior Joe – Exclaman Sora y Mimi aliviadas por sus sabias palabras.

\- Mucha reflexión por hoy, creo que mi cabeza no da más, será mejor que nos vayamos – Dice Taichi.

Todos comienzan a despedirse. Mimi con Koushiro toman juntos el metro que los dejara cerca de donde viven. Por otro lado, Joe se va solo. Yamato y Takeru se van juntos rumbo a sus hogares. Y Taichi, Hikari y Sora se van juntos. Mientras Hikari duerme apoyada en el brazo de Taichi, este va pensando en cómo han cambiado las cosas entre Sora y el.

\- Has cambiado mucho últimamente. – Taichi se exalta cuando se da cuenta que lo dice en voz alta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta una Sora somnolienta y un tanto extrañada por lo espontáneo que sonó eso.

Vamos Taichi es ahora o nunca, se dio ánimos - ¡Eeeeh!... que... estaba pensando que creía… que tú a mí… para ti… que yo… siempre sería tu… ¡aliado para todo! – Responde rápido con nerviosismo. ¿En serio? ¿Aliado? Es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir en un momento como este. En eso pasa un buen rato sin escuchar una respuesta y decide mirar a Sora. Cuando la ve, se da cuenta que se quedó dormida, y con sentimientos de alivio porque Sora no escucho lo que dijo y de ansiedad por querer saber que pasa por la mente de su amiga considero mejor guardar sus sentimientos para una ocasión más adecuada.

Sora abre lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose muy bien por el descanso que tuvo. Cuando de repente se da cuenta que ya se han pasado unas cinco estaciones.

\- ¡TAICHIIIIIII! – Grita enojada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – Despierta un Taichi asustado.

\- ¡Nos hemos pasado! – Sora lo mira con rabia.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Ya hemos llegado? – Pregunta una Hikari somnolienta.

\- No, Hikari, tendremos que devolvernos porque nos hemos pasado – Responde Sora con toda la amabilidad del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué siempre yo soy el culpable de… - Pero Sora con tan solo su mirada asesina hizo callar a Taichi. – Cambiando de tema, Sora te ves muy bien después de dormir, bueno, si descartamos como se ve tu cabello – lo dice con una risita estúpida.

\- ¡TAICHIIIIII! – Grita Sora enojada.

\- Mejor me callo – Dice Taichi bajando cada vez más el volumen de su voz.

-SORA, YA EN CASA-

Abre la puerta y grita – ¡Volví mamá!

\- ¿Sora eres tú? – Grita con emoción Toshiko.

\- Si soy yo mamá, a no ser que no creas que soy yo porque mi cabello está un poco… - En ese mismo instante fue interrumpida por su madre, que la abrazó tan fuerte que la dejó sin aire.

\- Hija, no te imaginas lo preocupada que quedé cuando se fueron a ese lugar. ¿Estás bien, cierto? ¿Se solucionó todo? ¿Dónde está tu ave? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te preparo un baño? -Decía Toshiko. Pero Sora solo tuvo oídos para "¿Dónde está tu ave?". ¿Dónde estará ahora Biyomon? ¿Estará bien? ¿Me extrañará? – Mamá, no gracias, estoy bien. Creo que un baño me vendría bien, pero antes quiero llamar a mis amigos – Sora se fue a su dormitorio, llevando con ella el teléfono de la casa.

Llamaré a cada uno de los chicos, no me quedaré tranquila hasta que sepa que todos llegaron bien a sus casas. Tomo el teléfono y marco el número de los Kamiya, en eso contesta Hikari y le cuenta que todo está bien, que Taichi ya estaba durmiendo y ella estaba contándoles a sus padres todo lo acontecido en el Digimundo. Luego llama a Mimi – Sora llegue muy bien a casa. No me creerás, pero mi madre presintió que volvería hoy, sí que me espero con mi manicurista y ahora tengo unas uñas sensacionales – Dijo Mimi con mucho entusiasmo. Koushiro y Joe también habían llegado bien a sus casas. Ahora solo me queda llamar a Takeru y Yamato.

Creo que ahora llamaré a Yamato, no tiene por qué ser el último, aparte no me pone nerviosa hablar con él. Sin darse cuenta bota la agenda donde tiene los números telefónicos de sus amigos. Mira la agenda que está en sus pies, siente como le invade el calor en su cara y se dice – No lo pensare más – Marca el número de la casa de Yamato.

\- Hola, buenas noches. Habla con Sora takenouchi ¿Esta Yamato en casa? – Dice una Sora toda nerviosa.

\- ¡Oh! Señorita Takenouchi, qué sorpresa, hablas con Hiroaki. Yamato no está en casa…Si tú estás en este mundo quiere decir que Yamato también lo está - Responde sorprendido.

\- ¿Yamato aún no llega a casa? – Pregunta Sora asustada.

\- ¿Hace cuánto llegaron? – Dice Hiroaki

\- hace más de cuatro horas, señor – Dice preocupada

\- No te preocupes, llamaré a su madre, ella debe saber dónde se encuentra. Gracias por avisarme. Buenas noches – Cuelga el teléfono el padre de Yamato.

Sora se lanza de espalda en su cama – No puede ser, creo que he metido a Yamato en un grave problema – se tapa la cara con su agenda. Ojalá se encuentren bien él y Takeru.

\- ¡Hija, ya está lista la tina, he dejado junto al lavamanos tus toallas favoritas! – Grita Toshiko desde el pasillo.

-UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS-

\- Hola chicos, no se imaginan cuanto extrañe estar junto a ustedes – Saluda Mimi.

\- Sí, la verdad es que para mí también fue raro no verlos por tanto tiempo – Responde un Koushiro avergonzado.

\- Miren ahí viene Sora. ¡Sora estamos por aquí! – Grita Taichi

\- Hola a todos, que alegría volver a verlos – Sonríe Sora, mientras con su mirada busca a un chico rubio de ojos azules - ¿Yamato aún no llega? – Pregunta sin pensarlo. Al darse cuenta de lo que pregunto – No, no, es nada. Solo es que estoy acostumbrada a ver que estamos todo el grupo juntos – sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Ahí viene Yamato – Dice Koushiro - ¿Qué tal Yamato?

\- ¿mm? ¡Aaaah! Hola chicos – Saludando con desgana.

\- ¿Qué sucede Yamato? no te ves bien – Pregunta Sora.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que este bien? Si por tu culpa mis padres se enfadaron conmigo, ¡Acaso no tienes una vida en la que meterte! Por tu llamada ahora estoy castigado de por vida. No te imaginas el susto que les diste a mis padres y…- Fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de su amigo Taichi.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede contigo, maldita sea?! Sora no es culpable de que seas tan irresponsable – Grita Taichi descontrolado.

Sora interviene para que no se lastimen más – ¡No sigan por favor! Yamato tiene razón, siempre estoy metiéndome en las vidas de los demás... Pero desde hoy nunca más volveré a meterme en tu vida Yamato – Sora no lo miro a los ojos, pero aun así Yamato pudo sentir como se derrumbaba su mundo, el de Sora y el de él. Solo se pudo preguntar internamente "¿Qué he hecho?". Y cuando va dirigirse a Sora, ella se va corriendo. Taichi iba a seguirla, pero en eso Mimi - Taichi, no te preocupes yo iré con ella.

\- Bueno, Mimi. – Se da la vuelta para quedar frente a Yamato - Tu maldito, ¡no puedes gritar cuanto se te ocurra por la vida Yamato! – Exclama Taichi.

Yamato mirando hacia el suelo – Lo lamento Taichi, lo lamento chicos, no quería que sucediera esto, siempre daño a los que quiero – dice Yamato apretando sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué lamentas Yamato? – Pregunta un sonriente Joe reuniéndose recién con todos.

\- No es buen momento Joe, será mejor que entremos a nuestros salones – Dice Koushiro.

\- Nunca sé lo que está pasando – Murmura Joe.

\- Será mejor que no los vea más, si no quieren salir dañados – Se va Yamato

\- Pero… no te… vayas… - Dice Taichi sin comprender lo que dice su amigo.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a Yamato? – Pregunta preocupado Joe.

-SORA EN LOS VESTIDORES-

\- ¡So! Sabía que te encontraría aquí – Dice Mimi

\- Mimi… ¿ya ha terminado el primer bloque? – Pregunta Sora pensativa.

-Sí, tontita. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este rato? ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – Dice Mimi curiosa.

\- ¡Aaaaaah! Si te contara todo lo que ha sucedido este día no me creerías. – dice Sora

\- Pruébame – Responde una Mimi desafiante.

\- Hablé con Yamato – Soltó Sora

\- ¿Queeeeeé? Si ustedes no hablan desde…- Impactada

\- En realidad no fue una conversación, fue solo que choque con él y solo me dijo "Ten más cuidado – Dándole énfasis con voz de hombre al "Ten más cuidado".

\- ¡OH! Ya veo, ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta preocupada la chica de ojos color miel.

\- …. – A punto de quebrar en llanto, se aguanta y respira – ¡Obvio que sí Mimi! Eso pasó ya hace bastante tiempo, ¿No crees?

\- Es que, de todas formas, quería saber si tú tienes sentimientos especiales por Yamato, porque yo si los… - Sora interrumpe.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso Mimi? Es todo tuyo – su cuerpo recibió un balde de agua fría cuando dijo "Es todo tuyo". ¿Qué me está pasando? No puedo seguir sintiendo cosas tan raras en mi cuando se trata de Yamato.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa, que felicidad So! Todo este tiempo tuve miedo de contarte mis verdaderos sentimientos por creer que a ti te pasaba lo mismo, que alivio – Dice una sonriente Mimi Tachikawa.

\- Sí, que felicidad – Dice sora con una sonrisa fingida. ¿Por qué no puedo sentirme del todo honesta con lo que me está diciendo Mimi?

Nota de la autora (2):

¿Qué les puedo decir? De Sorato hasta el momento no hay mucho. Más que miradas y malos entendidos. Pero no se preocupen porque esta historia será 100% Sorato. Ahora solo quedan muchas preguntas sin respuestas, como: ¿Por qué Yamato nunca busco a Sora para pedirle perdón?, ¿Cuándo decidirá Taichi confesar sus sentimientos a Sora? ¿Por qué Sora no le dice la verdad a Mimi?, son algunas de las dudas que iré resolviendo más adelante :D

Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capítulo. Si les gusto, cuéntenme cual fue su parte favorita y si no les gusto, no duden en darme algunas sugerencias.

Saludos a todas las SoratoLovers 3

Gracias, hasta el próximo capítulo. (^o^)／


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota de la autora:**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Quiero darle las gracias a **Sarielfi** por su review y por seguir mi historia c: Con el simple hecho de saber que una persona sigue mi historia, ya me es motivo suficiente para continuarla. Sí que muchas gracias :D

Intenté hacer más largo este capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado C:

Saludos!

 **CAPÍTULO II**

\- So, vamos por algo de comer – Invita Mimi

\- … - Sora sumergida en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Sora, te estoy hablando! – Grita Mimi

\- ¡AH! Si, vamos – Sonríe Sora

-EN EL CASINO-

\- ¡Mira! qué raro que todos estén compartiendo una misma mesa – Sora se dirige rápido donde se encuentran todos «No sé por qué me siento incomoda estando sola con Mimi, antes nunca había sentido esto.»

\- ¿Sora? ¡Espérame! … Antes quiero comprarme… algo… ¿Qué le sucede? – exclama Mimi. – Bueno, será - «Que alegría ver que este año hemos comenzado más unidos.»

\- ¿De qué hablan chicos? – Pregunta Sora sentándose al lado de Taichi.

\- ¿Por qué no entraste a clases? – Susurra Taichi.

\- No alcance… choqué con Yamato y eso me retraso – Susurra también Sora.

\- ¡¿Yamato?! – Exclama Taichi olvidando susurrar.

Todos en la mesa voltean a verlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Yamato? – Pregunta Mimi sentándose en la única silla que queda libre, al lado de Koushiro trr¿Al lado de Koushiro? … ¡AY! No te preocupes Mimi, haz como que nunca pasó nada.»

\- Nada… solo que… estábamos hablando de cómo se siente cada uno – Respondió un Taichi arrepentido, sintiendo como su espalda es agujereada por la mirada de Sora.

\- ¿Cada uno? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Pregunta Mimi.

\- Se refiere a que desde el incidente…- carraspea su garganta- no hemos estado muy unidos – Logra responder Joe.

\- Sí que, por eso, hemos decidido planificar una junta, de modo que podamos recordar a nuestros Digimon y nuestras aventuras en el Digimundo – Responde Koushiro

\- Me parece una excelente idea – Dice Mimi animada.

\- Solo nos faltaría avisarle a Yamato, y bueno, Taichi tú le avisas a Hikari y cuando le contemos a Yamato el hablará con Takeru – Sonríe Joe – Estamos listos. ¿Quién le dirá a Yamato?

-Yo puedo… - Dice Mimi, pero Taichi se le adelanta.

\- Yo iré ahora mismo – Se para Taichi.

-TAICHI CAMINANDO POR LA ESCUELA-

\- ¿Dónde podré encontrar a ese estúpido? - caminado por un largo pasillo, asomándose a todas las ventanas que se encuentran. De repente escucha los gritos de muchas chicas - ¿Qué está pasando? – Ve como hay un grupo de chicas amontonadas en la entrada de la sala de música - ¿Cómo pueden estar armando tanto lío? Dudo que haya un deportista en esa sala, o alguien más guapo que yo – Antes de poder llegar al tumulto de chicas, choca con una niña de pelo largo negro y con lentes. A simple vista se ve que no es una persona muy extrovertida.

\- Lo siento mucho – Exclama Taichi. Tratando de mirar su rostro, pero ella lo oculta - ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hice daño? – Toma su brazo para quitarlo de su cara y ver si está todo bien. Ella lo mira avergonzada – Estas muy roja, ¿Tienes fiebre? – Toca su frente sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al sentir la cálida mano de Taichi en su frente, intenta decir- Eees…es…toy… ¡BIEN! – Grita.

\- No te ves bien – Agrega Taichi – Mejor te llevaré a la enfermería.

\- No tienes por qué hacerlo – Dice con un hilito de voz.

\- Claro que sí tengo que hacerlo, yo te hice daño – Sonríe Taichi, tomando de su muñeca – Vamos, deja que te guíe, solo quiero ser de ayuda para ti. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunta el chico de pelos alborotados.

\- Mochizuki Meiko – Lo dice con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Yo soy Kamiya Taichi – Dice con orgullo.

\- Si lo sé – Responde Meiko sonrojándose, pero claramente Taichi no la escucho.

\- Llegamos – Dice Taichi

-SUENA EL TIMBRE-

Meiko se inclina ante Taichi y dice – ¡Arigatou! – Con una sonrisa nunca antes vista por nadie.

Taichi se queda helado al ver esa sonrisa y con nerviosismo dice- ¡Qué bien!, acaba de sonar el timbre por si no lo has notado, sí que no podré entrar contigo, tengo clases ¿Sabes? Y un profesor muy cascarrabias, espero que te mejores pronto, me lo haces saber ¿OK? nos vemos para la próxima. – Taichi se da la vuelta para ir a clases «Que pedazo de idiota soy, ¿Qué fue todo eso?» – Piensa moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con cara de desaprobación por el tonto que hizo.

-EN CLASES-

Taichi está a punto de quedarse dormido a mitad de clase cuando de pronto siente una patadita en su tobillo, lo cual le hace pegar un pequeño salto y masajear su tobillo por el dolor que le causo.

\- ¿Todo bien, Kamiya? ¿O necesitas que haga un examen para así tener tu valiosa atención en mi clase? – Reta el profesor Fujiyama.

\- ¡NOOO! – Carraspea su garganta – No, todo bien Señor, estoy muy despierto. Por cierto, excelente clase – Expresa Taichi.

El profesor Fujiyama lo mira con cara de "Este sí que es un caso perdido" – Bueno, prosigamos con la clase. Como les decía Las dinastías japonesas se…

Taichi en su mente bla bla bla. Cuando el profesor Fujiyama se da vuelta para escribir en el pizarrón, Taichi le da la espalda y susurra - ¿Qué te pasa? Mi vida social podría haber muerto en el primer día de clases por tu culpa– Enojado.

Sora con un puchero le dice – perdón - Luego con su mirada apunta a un lugar específico del suelo. Taichi al notar su expresión, no dudó en voltear para mirar lo que apuntaba, este se gira y solo moviendo la boca dice - ¿En serio, Sora? ¿Un papel? Ya no estamos en primaria – Sora nuevamente lo golpea por lo bajo y este sabe exactamente a que se refiere. Se da la vuelta rápidamente y pone cara de concentración máxima. El profesor Fujiyama solo lo mira de reojo y al ver que no estaba haciendo nada malo vuelve a voltearse. Lo que le da tiempo suficiente a Taichi para recoger el papel.

Abre el papel: ¿Qué tal con Yamato? Al leer lo que Sora le estaba preguntando no pudo evitar pensar en lo estúpido que era por olvidar ese detalle y más aún por la culpa de una chica. Ahora como le decía a Sora, su Sora que se distrajo con una niña de cabellos negros y largos. Al pensar en Meiko, movió su rostro rápidamente de un lado a otro para sacar la imagen de su cabeza. En eso Sora lo nota y mirándolo con cara extrañada le vuelve a pegar en el tobillo.

¡Ya lo sé! ¡Auch! Se quejó por el golpe. «Sora nunca se enterará de qué fue lo que pasó realmente.» Sí que escribió en el papel: Lo siento Sora, no lo encontré. Pero no es el fin del mundo ¿Cierto? En la hora de almuerzo seguramente le avisaré. Y al terminar, se lo pasa sin que el profesor lo note. Sora no respondió nada.

«¿Qué sería mejor, que fuera o que no fuera?» Se preguntaba Sora mientras miraba por la ventana tratando de relajarse contemplando los lindos árboles de su escuela, pero sin darse cuenta su atención paso de los arboles a dos personas que estaban cerca de esos árboles. ¡Eran Yamato y Mimi!, «¿Qué se supone que están haciendo en horas de clases en el patio? ¿Por qué Mimi sonríe tanto? ¿Qué le estará diciendo Yamato?» En eso Sora se levanta y dice – ¡Gomesai, debo ir al baño! – Y sale de la sala. «¡¿Qué hago?! Primero que todo ¿Por qué me estoy comportando de forma tan extraña?» Sora cierra sus ojos y aprieta sus puños con decisión y se dice - No buscaré una respuesta para eso, cuando se trata de Yamato nada tiene sentido – En eso da la vuelta al pasillo para bajar por las escaleras y se encuentra con Mimi - ¡OH! Mimi, que sorpresa – Sora sonríe maliciosamente

\- Sí amiga, que bueno que te encontré, pensé que tendría que esperar hasta al almuerzo para contarte lo que me acaba de pasar – Dice con alegría Mimi.

\- ¿No me digas que te acabas de encontrar con Yamato? – Dice Sora

\- ¿Eres adivina o qué? No, ya sé, es que somos las mejores amigas del mundo y sabes lo que pienso – Dice Mimi tomando las manos de Sora.

\- Sí, es eso – Responde Sora. «¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Estos son celos? Yo no soy así, en qué me estoy convirtiendo.» En eso Sora toma un respiro y con un corazón sincero pronuncia las palabras – Estoy muy feliz por ti Mimi – Sonríe con sinceridad.

\- So, ¿Qué sucede? – Mimi la mira con emoción.

\- Es que uno nunca se detiene a pensar en los buenos amigos que te ha dado la vida. Y tú eres uno de esos. ¡Arigato Mimi! – Sora le dice agradecida por su compañía por tanto tiempo.

\- ¡OOOH SO! – Se abrazan – Como te decía Taichi jamás le aviso a Yamato lo de la junta – Dice Mimi con el ceño fruncido.

\- Algo de eso supe – Aclara Sora

\- Bueno, ¡Adivina! Me armé de valor y lo invité yo, ¿Qué opinas de eso So? Las mujeres debemos tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando ¿No crees? – Dice una Mimi feliz.

\- En realidad, Mimi, no sé mucho de ese tipo de cosas – Sora sonríe avergonzada. – ¿Le dijiste que le avisara a Takeru? – Trata de cambiar el tema.

\- Lo olvide por completo – Responde – ¡No me cambies el tema! No tienes que preocuparte Sora, cuando estés como yo, locamente enamorada, te ayudaré y te daré los mejores consejos del mundo. Ahora dime Sora, ¿Es Taichi el afortunado? -Pregunta una Mimi en plan de cupido.

\- ¡¿Qué cosas hablas Mimi?! – Responde Sora riendo – Cuando me pase algo así, créeme tú serás la primera en saberlo. Y no, Taichi no es una opción. Sería como estar con un hermano, aunque yo no tengo hermanos y no sabría opinar sobre eso. Pero así lo siento – Ríe nerviosa. «No estoy muy acostumbrada a hablar de este tipo de cosas, pero por lo menos ahora sí puedo hablar con normalidad con Mimi y eso me hace feliz. Mientras pueda sentirme así de bien, creo que sí podré soportar ver a Yamato con otra persona. En este caso tampoco es cualquier persona, es mi mejor amiga.» Sonríe Sora – A todo esto ¿Qué fue lo que te respondió Yamato? – Dice con curiosidad.

-Me dijo que lo pensaría, y que de todas maneras no lo veía posible, porque tiene ensayo con un grupo. No sé a qué se habrá referido con "grupo", ya que Yamato nunca ha sido muy sociable que digamos ¿Cierto? Tú que lo conoces más, ¿Qué crees que hará? – Pregunta Mimi con un puchero en su boca.

\- Espero que sea cierto lo del grupo, me alegraría mucho saber que Yamato encontró donde encajar. Si bien, él se ve solitario y rudo, pero en el fondo él es una persona que necesita mucho cariño y apoyo. ¿Recuerdas cuando él nos pidió tiempo para encontrar su propio camino en el Digimundo? – Pregunta una Sora pensativa.

\- Sí – respondió Mimi

\- Bueno, ese tiempo para él fue sumamente difícil, pero al mismo tiempo fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado. Ya que, de esa forma él se pudo dar cuenta de lo necesario que es tener amigos en quienes confiar… Pensándolo bien me da curiosidad saber por qué prefiere a personas que los más probable conozca mucho menos que a nosotros, aparte no es como que siempre nos juntemos, esta sería una ocasión especial. No estamos juntos desde ya hace un año, si es que no, es más. – Reflexiona en voz alta Sora, tratando de dejar a un lado en su mente todo el incidente.

\- Yo lo sé Sora – Dice con cara pícara.

\- ¿Por qué crees tú? – Pregunta Sora con inquisición.

\- Es simple, porque su emblema es el de la amistad – Sonríe estúpidamente.

Sora se va de espalda, y no puede evitar reír.

\- ¿Qué pasa So? – Pregunta con pena

\- Nada, tienes razón. Aunque a veces creo que el emblema que nos representa es con lo que más nos cuesta lidiar. Por eso en la vida de Yamato siempre habrá un punto en el que deba dejar de luchar con su soledad y tendrá que optar por acercarse a sus seres queridos, aunque él no lo acepte, el necesita sentirse querido – Sonríe Sora

\- Sora ¿Cómo es que conoces tanto a Yamato? Ambas estuvimos el mismo tiempo con él en el Digimundo, ¡no entiendooooo! – Dice con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

\- No es que nos conozcamos tanto, es solo que en el Digimundo siempre llamó mi atención y por eso siempre intente descifrarlo, creo que gracias a eso llegué a entenderlo mejor que la mayoría – Responde Sora rascando su cabeza con una sonrisa.

\- Sora, tu siempre tan profunda. Enséñame a ser como tú – Dice una Mimi refunfuñando.

Ambas ríen.

-SUENA EL TIMBRE PARA LA HORA DEL ALMUERZO-

\- ¡El timbre!, espero que los profesores no hayan notado nuestra ausencia en lo poco que quedaba de clases – Dice una Sora preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, siempre hago lo mismo y nunca me han dicho nada– Sonríe Mimi – Juntémonos en la mesa que estuvimos en la mañana – Guiña un ojo.

\- Oki doki – Sonríe Sora.

Sora va camino hacia su sala a buscar su obento. Mientras camina se cruza con Joe. - ¡Joe nos juntaremos en la mesa en la que estuvimos en la mañana! – Avisa Sora.

\- ¡Sora dile a los chicos que no podré llegar, mi profesor reviso mal mi prueba y tendré que ir a luchar por mi nota! – Dice un Joe angustiado. En eso Joe voltea para seguir corriendo, pero no pudo seguir ya que sin darse cuenta choca con una chica de pelo largo negro. - ¡OH no! ¡Lo siento! – Dice Joe mientras corre a la sala de profesores. Justo en ese mismo momento Taichi logro presenciar todo. Y Se acerca para echarle una mano a Joe.

\- Por lo que veo sueles golpearte seguido ¿No lo crees? – Sonríe Taichi

\- mm – Responde Meiko a modo de afirmación

\- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? – Pregunta Sora con cara pícara.

\- ¡Sí! – Responde Meiko. Se inclina y dice – Mi nombre es Mochizuki Meiko, mucho gusto – sigue inclinada.

\- El gusto es mío, yo soy Takenouchi Sora, amiga del tipo que te acaba de pegar y del otro tipo que comenta tonterías – Sonríe Sora – Taichi, no me habías mencionado que tenías una nueva amiga, que descortés – Dice una Sora en plan de molestar a su amigo. Este iba a responder, pero es interrumpido.

\- No es culpa suya, acabamos de conocernos en el primer receso, discúlpalo – Dice Meiko avergonzada.

\- No es lo que piensas Sora – Dice un Taichi nervioso.

\- Con que eso fue lo que hizo que olvidaras avisarle a Yamato – Lo mira Sora con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- So… - Taichi de nuevo es interrumpido.

\- ¿Ishida Yamato? – Pregunta Meiko

Al escuchar el nombre de Yamato Sora no dudo en preguntarle - ¿Lo conoces?

\- Sí, va a mí misma clase – Responde Meiko – Si quieres yo le puedo dar el recado que no le dio… Taichi – Sonríe

\- No, no te preocupes, ya no es necesario, una amiga le aviso. Gracias Meiko – Dice Sora

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? Casi voy a hacer el tonto frente a Yamato – Refunfuña Taichi.

\- Acabo de verte – Sora le saca la lengua enojada por recibir retos de él.

\- Bueno, los veo después. Taichi estaremos en la misma mesa que en la mañana – Avisa Sora.

Taichi sin saber qué hacer, mira a Meiko y luego ve como Sora se va hacia el salón, vuelve a mirar a Meiko, mira nuevamente a Sora y cuando mira donde esta Meiko, está ya no se encontraba. «Que chica más rara, pero es muy kawaii» piensa Taichi.

-SORA EN SU SALÓN DE CLASES-

\- ¡Sora, alguien te busca! – Dice un compañero de ella.

\- Gracias por avisarme – Sora sale del salón. Cuando ve quien la estaba esperando casi pierde toda la compostura. «Necesito darme ordenes mentalmente o no podré soportar esto. Sora respira, Sora camina hacia Yamato, Sora di lo que salga» - … - Pero no puedo articular ninguna palabra.

Cuando este la ve, la mira fijamente a los ojos, «esos intensos ojos como rubís, hacen que me sienta intimidado» piensa Yamato. Los nervios que le producen verla después de tanto evitarla hacen que retire su mirada. «Esto no es nuevo, siempre me ha costado sostenerle la mirada a Sora, extrañaba tanto esto. Esta sensación de vergüenza por culpar a Sora de mis errores, culpabilidad por hacer llorar a Sora, remordimiento por todo el dolor que le he causado, es aliviado con tan solo recibir esa mirada tan cálida y hermosa. No puedo seguir así, no podemos seguir así, ella ha sido la única amiga que me ha entendido y apoyado cuando nadie más lo ha hecho. ¡Debo decir algo!» piensa Yamato.

-Hace mucho que no conversamos – Pronuncia Yamato intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, cosa que logra hacer muy bien. Al ver que no recibe ninguna respuesta, después de tanto esfuerzo, solo piensa en huir como siempre lo ha hecho, esa siempre ha sido su primera opción para todo, eso es lo que sus padres le han enseñado, rendirse y no dar la batalla. Sin dar más preámbulos decide irse – Creo que me precipite- Dice dándole la espalda a Sora para dejarla sola en el pasillo.

«Mi corazón está a mil por hora, ¿por qué me siento así? Si se va nunca podré saber qué es lo que está pasando. Necesito saber qué es esto» - ¡¿Qué quieres?! – Grita Sora intentando sonar amable.

Yamato al escuchar la dulce pero distante voz de Sora, se detiene. Sin atreverse a quedar frente a frente pronuncia – Cuando se trata de mí… - con una nostálgica voz.

Sora queda helada, de pronto siente que su presión baja rápidamente y con las piernas temblando, responde con un apenas perceptible – Todo es una pelea – un leve tono de tristeza se percibe en su voz. «No quiero llorar, no quiero que note que este último tiempo ha sido toda una pesadilla para mí, no quiero seguir peleada con él, no quiero ver como el tiempo nos distancia cada vez más, ¡debo saber que está pasando!» – Cuando se trata de mí…- logra articular Sora con voz temblorosa.

\- Todo deja de ser sombrío – Responde logrando voltearse para mirar nuevamente eso ojos que tanto lo hipnotizan.

En eso alguien los interrumpe – So, te has demorado… mucho – Dice Mimi nerviosa al ver que Yamato se encuentra ahí con su amiga– ¿Interrumpo algo? – Pregunta Mimi al ver que ambos tienen una cara ¿Triste?

\- ¡No, no Mimi! – Dice Sora exaltada

Se une Yamato – Nada de nada… – Interrumpido por Sora mientras él piensa «Al fin se solucionaron las cosas, no pensé que fuera tan fácil, debí haberla buscado ant…» En eso escucha que Sora dice.

– Solo me estaba avisando que el profesor Fujiyama me buscaba – «¿Estará bien lo que dije? Supongo que con el "Nada de nada" se refería a que no quiere que nadie sepa lo que paso» – Debo irme…

Yamato exclama - ¡¿El profesor Fujiyama?! - «¿Acaso esto no fue nada para ella?» Se pregunta Yamato exaltado.

\- Sí, sí, me voy ahora mismo. ¡Adiós! – Sora se va corriendo

En eso pasa el profesor Fujiyama y Mimi lo detiene – Sora se acaba de ir por allá, estaba preocupada por retrasarse a su llamada – Dice Mimi para que el reto que le llegue a su amiga no sea tan terrible.

\- ¿De qué habla señorita Tachikawa? – Pregunta confundido el profesor

\- De que usted la mando a llamar con Yamato – Responde Mimi aún más confundida.

\- De eso nada, porque tendría que hablar con la señorita Takenouchi… Mmmm… Ahora que lo pienso es muy buena idea Tachikawa, Sora hoy ha faltado mucho a clases, gracias – Se aleja Fujiyama silbando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Mimi mira a Yamato con cara de: "¿Qué fue todo esto?"

\- ¡OH, no! – exclama Yamato – Era otro profesor, que inútil soy. Iré a decirle a Sora. Y, Mimi creo que si podré ir el sábado – Sonríe Yamato mientras se va corriendo hacia la misma dirección que fue Sora.

Cuando ve que Yamato va corriendo hacia su dirección Taichi decide entrar a la sala más cercana para no ser visto por él. Mientras dejaba que el alivio invadiera su cuerpo, ve como un hombre grandote se acerca a donde él está.

\- ¿Qué quieres niño de primer año? – Pregunta ese mismo estudiante - ¿Vienes a ofrecerte para la bienvenida que está prohibida en esta escuela? – Intentando intimidar a Taichi.

Mientras tanto, en su mente, Sora te odio, es el primer día de escuela y este es el segundo problema en el que me metes. Y antes de escuchar más se arma de valor para decir – Permiso – Y sale corriendo como una flecha. Cuando ya ve que esta lo suficientemente lejos de ese salón, deja caer su pecho hacia adelante para sostener su cuerpo con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas por lo agitado que estaba. Luego se recuesta en el pasto para dar rienda suelta a su mente «¿Habrán peleado nuevamente? No, por sus caras no creo que haya sido eso, ¿Qué habrá sido exactamente? ¿Por qué ambos se fueron cuando llego Mimi? ¿Y si le pregunto a Mimi? No, mejor no, seguramente ella exagerará más los hechos. ¿Y que fue eso del "Cuando se trata mí? Ñeñeñe.» Taichi imita molesto a Yamato cuando este se gira para mirar a Sora «¿De qué se las está dando Yamato? Solo me queda una opción.»

-HORA DE TERMINO DEL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES –

\- ¡Adiós Taichi! Hoy no podré irme contigo, debo pasar a comprar unas cosas que me encargo mi mamá - Dice Sora apurada

\- ¡Espera! – La detiene Taichi. Esta se gira para mirarlo - ¿Tu realmente deseas que vaya Yamato a la junta de este sábado, cierto? – Dice seriamente

\- ¿A qué se debe tanta seriedad Señor Taichi? – Bromea Sora

\- Respóndeme Sora – Insiste Taichi.

Al ver que Taichi sigue serio, se le borra la sonrisa de la cara y responde – Sí… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Sora cuestiona desconcertada.

Taichi no pudo evitar sentir como parte de su corazón se destrozaba en mil pedacitos, ya que parece que se estaba dando cuenta de a donde pertenece el corazón de su amiga. Sin demostrar con su rostro ese torbellino de emociones dentro de él, responde sonriendo – Yo también quiero que él esté junto a nosotros – Sora le devuelve la sonrisa y se va.

-TAICHI EN CASA –

Cuando cierra la puerta de su casa, Taichi se descalza para dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa del comedor. Luego se lanza al sillón y mientras pone los pies encima de la mesita de centro, con una mano toma el control remoto y con la otra desabrocha el cuello de su camisa – Esto sí que es vida – pronuncia después de un día tan agotador. Cuando de repente ve a su madre.

\- ¿Hijo cuantas veces debo repetirte lo mismo? Cuando llegues deja tus cosas en tu habitación – Dice la Señora Kamiya molesta – No paso toda la mañana ordenando para que luego tu llegues a desordenarlo todo – Se queja. En eso sale Hikari de su habitación.

\- No te preocupes madre, yo dejaré sus cosas en la habitación – Sonríe.

\- Hikari no puedes consentir todo el tiempo a Taichi, él tiene que aprender a cooperar con la casa o ninguna mujer querrá estar con él – Dice Yuuko preocupada.

\- Mamá no te preocupes por esas cosas, yo viviré con Hikari – Dice un despreocupado Taichi.

Yuuko al darse cuenta que no puede evitar sentirse derrotada ante esta batalla se retira para seguir tendiendo ropa afuera en el balcón.

Hikari sentándose al lado de su hermano pregunta- ¿Qué tal tu primer día? – Dice ansiosa por saber si vio a los demás chicos.

\- ¡Fue un día muy agotador! – asegura Taichi – Pero dentro de todo hoy con los chicos nos hemos acercado más, de hecho, quedamos de juntarnos el sábado – Dice somnoliento

\- Que magnífico – Sonríe Hikari -Llamaré a Takeru para avisarle… hermano… ¡Hermanooo! - Intenta despertarlo, pero todos sus intentos son fallidos - ¡Aah! Qué más da, de todas maneras, lo llamaré.

\- Habla Hikari, ¿Esta en casa Takeru? – Pregunta

\- Hikari, hablas conmigo, ¿Qué sucede? – Dice Takeru

\- Te llamaba para contarte que mi hermano me acaba de decir que este sábado nos juntaremos todos – Dice Hikari emocionada.

\- ¿En serio? Que buena noticia, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos todos – Al pronunciar esas palabras se le viene a la mente cuando su hermano y Sora discutieron «creo que desde esa vez el grupo se distancio.» piensa.

\- Creo que yo si lo sé – responde una Hikari con desanimo.

\- Yo también lo recordé, ¿Estás segura que irán todos? – Pregunta Takeru.

Hikari repasa mentalmente la conversación que tuvo hace un rato – Mi hermano me dijo que los chicos estuvieron más unidos este día y que por eso harían una junta este sábado – Dice tratando de recordar si se le escapa algún detalle.

\- mmm… espero que mi hermano esté incluido también – Exhala Takeru.

\- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? – Aconseja Hikari.

\- Buena idea, lo llamaré ahora mismo. Gracias por avisarme – Sonríe Takeru.

\- De nada, hablamos luego – Se despide Hikari.

-EN CASA DE TAKERU-

«Nunca me he aprendido el número de mi hermano» se recuerda Takeru. Luego busca en la agenda telefónica de su madre y cuando lo encuentra lo marca.

\- ¿Hermano? Habla Takeru – Dice nervioso.

\- ¡Bah! Pensé que eras mi otro hermano – Responde con ironía Yamato.

\- Ja Ja que chistoso hermano – Intenta ser irónico. «Qué raro, parece que se encuentra de buen humor esta vez. Hace mucho que no lo escuchaba bromear» Se sorprende Takeru.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta.

\- Te llamaba para contarte que… antes de contarte, mejor te diré primero, que a veces es bueno dejar el orgullo de lado – risita nerviosa - Es bueno compartir con nuestros seres queridos mientras se puede, ya que uno nunca sabe las vueltas de la vida y por…– Es interrumpido.

\- ¿Estas tratando de decirme que Sora va a morir? - Pregunta Yamato confundido.

\- ¡Exacto! Pero no en el sentido literal, solo que… ¡AaaaH! Seré directo ¿No crees que ya es demasiado tiempo sin hablar con Sora? Todos iremos este sábado, porque tenemos ganas de pasar más tiempo juntos y la idea es que estemos todos ¿Podrías por esta vez dejar de lado tu orgu… - Nuevamente es interrumpido.

\- Sí iré – Responde Yamato.

\- Pero hermano, sería solo por esta vez, no seas… ¿Me dijiste que sí irás? – Pregunta ahora Takeru confundido.

\- Lo que escuchaste, si iré. Y oye, no pensé que tuvieras tan mala impresión de mí – Dice fingiendo enojo.

\- ¡Esto es fabuloso! Gracias hermano, eres el mejor. Estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás, lo pasaremos excelente… - Exclama Takeru

\- ¿Ya terminaste? Que debo colgar, me están esperando para ensayar. Y si quiero faltar al ensayo del sábado no puedo seguir perdiendo más tiempo – Dice Yamato.

\- Hermano tu nunca cambias - dice sonriendo - nos vemos pronto – Se despide Takeru.

-YAMATO EN EL ENSAYO-

\- ¡Chicos ya me desocupé! – Grita Yamato. Mientras camina para tomar su bajo, siente que su celular vibra. Lo saca del bolsillo. Y ve que en la ventana pequeña dice: Mensaje de Taichi. «¿Qué querrá ahora este idiota?» Abre su celular y presiona ver.

"Mañana después de clases

en la azotea. Tenemos que hablar"

 **Nota de la autora (2):**

¡Al fin una escena más larga de Sora y Yamato!

Espero que les haya gustado, intente hacer lo mejor posible C:

Creo que el próximo capítulo me demoraré un poquito más en hacerlo, se los cuento para que no crean que abandone la historia :D

Si leyeron este capítulo y les gusto no duden en dejar sus reviews, al igual que sus sugerencias si no les gusto.

¡Saludos!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notas del autor:**

Bueno, primero agradecer a los que han dejado su reviews y a los que esperan por nuevos capítulos, de verdad animan mucho para seguir escribiendo la historia de estos dos personajes que amo tanto. Gracias a ESCM1990 y a beluuh por sus reviews C: Beluuh daré todo mi esfuerzo para ir mejorando mis explicaciones, espero que lo puedas notar en este nuevo capítulo :D

Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo que escribí con tanto cariño *o*

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

«Que alegría ver que este año hemos comenzado más unidos.»

 **Capítulo III**

La taza de color morado con pequeños estampados del emblema del conocimiento, regalo de Mimi, desprendía un rico aroma a café, está estaba en un posavaso que muy poco combinaba con la taza, detalle que olvido su amiga, pero realmente era muy poco probable que supiera de la pequeña obsesión que tiene Yoshie, madre del chico. Este, enfocando su vista a una pantalla que logra iluminar toda la habitación, toma la taza para beber otro sorbo de cafeína para mantenerse despierto. En ese mismo momento estaba trabajando en algo tan importante que ni se tomó la molestia de recordar que tenía que recostar su cabeza para dormir. Cuando se trata de un hallazgo como el que descubrió hace unas horas atrás, le importa poco si al otro día tiene clases, de todas maneras, su amor por el conocimiento no le impedía sacar buenas calificaciones en la escuela.

Tocan a la puerta – Hijo, que tengas un buen día – Se despide Masami, padre de Koushiro.

«¡OH no, otra noche que pase de largo!» – Gracias padre, deseo que tengas un buen día también – responde. Mira con rapidez la hora en su laptop - ¡No puede ser! Tendré que dejarlo para la vuelta – decide dirigirse a su armario para sacar su uniforme y vestirse. «Ojalá la escuela dejara de exigir los uniformes, así podría usar más seguido la ropa que compre el otro día» pensó koushiro mientras miraba el sector del armario en el que guarda la ropa de fin de semana, la cual era mucha. Esa vez en el centro comercial decidió que ya era hora de preocuparse más por su aspecto, ya que, si Mimi encontraba fea a su compañera Digimon en la etapa novato, que quedaba para él, que nunca le importo saber si usar naranjo con verde musgo era una buena combinación. Al recordar por todas las peripecias que paso para encontrar ropa que, más que fuera de su agrado, fuera del agrado de Mimi no puedo evitar sonrojarse. En eso sale de su habitación y va directo al comedor a comer un nutritivo desayuno. Un Genio de la informática que pasa la mayoría del tiempo sin dormir necesita de un buen desayuno para rendir bien en la escuela.

\- Bueno días hijo, ¿Cómo has dormido? – Pregunta su madre.

\- ehhh…. Bien madre – responde no muy convencido, se le da fatal mentir.

\- Que bueno, No es bueno que trasnoches tanto – Dice Yoshie dejándole claro que no creyó nada de lo que dijo.

\- Lo siento madre, solo que anoche no pude evitar quedarme en la computadora, creo que he descubierto algo que sorprenderá a todos – Dice extasiado.

\- Lo sé hijo – No le da mucha importancia, ya que, koushiro suele decir con mucha frecuencia lo mismo – Solo te pido que te comas todo, debes reponer la energía que gasta frente a esa pantalla.

\- Lo sé, mamá. Gracias por preocuparte – Sonríe Koushiro. Después de un rato termina de comer su desayuno y se dirige a dejar su plato en el fregadero, mientras piensa en como reaccionarán sus amigos cuando les de la buena noticia. «Deben estar todos, sin duda esto hará que nos unamos más y quizás pueda volver a tener la relación que tenía antes con Mimi, eso sí antes de eso tendré que explicarle de alguna manera las cosas.» Piensa un tanto nervioso.

-EN LA ESCUELA, CAMINANDO HACIA SU SALÓN-

«Debería asegurarme de que todos vayan» piensa mientras a lo lejos ve que se le acerca Yamato.

\- ¡Yamato!¡Yamato! – Grita Koushiro para llamar su atención.

\- Hey, Hola Koushiro – Saluda Yamato mientras sigue su camino.

\- Espera Yamato – Insiste.

\- Ah, lo siento, ¿Quieres decirme algo? – Pregunta Yamato.

\- Sí… es que no se si los chicos te comentaron que este… - Lo interrumpe Yamato.

\- sábado se juntarán. Sí, me lo mencionaron – Dice extrañado.

\- ¿Tu podrás…? – Nuevamente lo interrumpe.

\- Sí, iré. ¿Qué sucede con todos ustedes? – Pregunta irritado.

Al notar el tono con el que le pregunto – ehhh… no, nada. Solo que es de suma importancia que estemos todos juntos ese día – exclama nervioso – Lo siento, Yamato, sí te moleste – Se inclina y se va a su salón.

«¿Por qué todos piensan que me molesto con tanta facilidad?» Piensa Yamato indignado. En eso siente una risa muy familiar cerca suyo, al darse la vuelta - ¡Sora! ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? – Pregunta con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Viste la cara de koushiro? De seguro pensó que le darías un golpe – Ríe Sora sin contenerse.

\- Creo que tienes razón. No era mi intención que pensará eso – Dice pensativo mirando hacia el techo.

\- No te preocupes, Koushiro sabe que eres un tanto impulsivo cuando te molestas – pronuncia Sora con miedo por notar las palabras que utilizó.

\- Eso espero – Responde aliviado.

Al darse cuenta que esas palabras no provocaron a Yamato le dice – Así que, sí vas este sábado.

\- Así es ¿Por qué todos se extrañan cuando pronuncio esas palabras? – Responde Yamato sonriendo.

\- Que alegría me da saber que estaremos todos como en los viejos tiempos- Sonríe Sora.

\- A mí también. Aunque Sora, te lo advierto, todavía no olvido lo que paso ayer – Dice Yamato cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunta nerviosa.

\- ¿Encontraste al profesor Fujiyama? – Pregunta queriendo molestar a su "de nuevo" amiga.

\- ¡JA! Sobre eso… ¿Pasó ayer? - Dice Sora tratando de evitar el tema.

\- Sí, exactamente a la hora de almuerzo – Responde, esperando una disculpa.

\- ¡Ahhh! Sí, cierto. Las clases empezarán en unos minutos más, debería irme – Dice dándole la espalda para ir directo a su salón.

\- ¡Mañana tendrás tiempo suficiente para explicarme que fue todo eso! – Grita Yamato divirtiéndose.

Sora al escuchar que Yamato no se iba a dar por vencido decidió levantar su mano empuñada con el pulgar hacia arriba en modo de aprobación. «En las cosas que me meto» piensa Sora rogando que la trague la tierra. Cuando entra a su salón, va donde su pupitre, y mientras toma asiento – Hola Taichi – Saluda. Como no recibe respuesta decide pasar su mano de un lado a otro frente el rostro de Taichi. Este la mira distraído por sus pensamientos.

\- Hola Sora – Dice volviendo a sus pensamientos.

\- Hoy no te ves nada… - En eso entra el profesor interrumpiendo a todos los que no habían notado su presencia. «Es tan raro no ver animado a Taichi» piensa Sora, pero en cuanto empieza a hablar el profesor decide enfocar su atención en la clase. Clase que paso muy rápido.

-EN EL RECESO-

\- ¿Taichi que te parece si vamos a ver a lo demás? – Pregunta Sora.

\- Lo siento Sora, ahora no tengo tiempo – Responde Taichi mientras la deja sola en el salón. Absorto en sus pensamientos decide volver al lugar en donde pudo ocultarse del niño de tercer grado. Esta vez no se recuesta sobre el pasto, sino que se sienta en una banca que está bajo la sombra de los grandes árboles de la escuela. «¿Qué le diré exactamente hoy a Yamato?» Se imagina dándole un combo en el rostro diciéndole: "¡Aléjate de mi chica! «No, no puedo hacer eso, Sora es solo mi amiga y si se llega a enterar de algo así, solo haré que se enoje conmigo» - ¡Taichi piensa en algo! – Dice levantando sus manos hacia el cielo. Mientras que está así ve como Meiko lo observa, esta se da cuenta – Lo siento, no era mi intención verte así – Se inclina y sin volver a mirarlo se gira para irse.

\- ¡Detente! – Dice Taichi. Esta se da vuelta, pero no lo mira a los ojos – ¿Puedes sentarte un rato conmigo? – Pregunta cabizbajo.

\- mm – Responde Meiko, a modo de confirmación.

\- ¿Alguna vez has sentido que quieres tanto a una persona y que por eso te da miedo perderla? – Pregunta Taichi mirando hacia el horizonte.

\- Sí – Responde, pero pensando en una situación totalmente distinta a la de Taichi.

\- ¿Qué crees que es mejor hacer en una situación así? – Vuelve a preguntar Taichi. Meiko sin saber cómo expresarse bien ante este chico se demora un poco en responder – Lo siento, si crees que estoy siendo muy imprudente con mis preguntas, solo dímelo – Dice Taichi mirándola con preocupación.

Esta, dándose cuenta a que se refiere con sus preguntas dice – Yo creo que la mejor forma de demostrar tu amor hacia otra persona es dándole su espacio y respetando la decisión que tome con respecto a si quiere permanecer cerca de ti o no – Responde regalándole una agradable sensación de tranquilidad.

\- Y si esa persona no quiere permanecer cerca de ti porque quiere estar con otra persona que tú sabes que no la va a tratar del todo bien, ¿qué harías? – Pregunta con miedo.

\- La apoyaría y estaría para darle ánimos cuando las cosas no estén saliendo bien – Dice Meiko sin más.

\- ¡Vaaaya! Eso sí que es amor. La persona de la que te hablo sí que entendería lo que me estás diciendo. Lo que es yo, aún me cuesta entender por qué no fui yo el elegido, creo que he hecho todo lo que me has dicho, aunque siempre ha sido esperando que esa persona me mire de la misma forma que la miro yo – Dándose cuenta de que ha hablado mucho dice – Lo siento, te estoy aburriendo con mis problemas – Sonríe sonrojado.

\- No es una molestia para mí, de hecho, gracias por confiarme tus problemas. No suelo tener este tipo de instancias con otras personas, ¡Arigatou! – Se inclina con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Taichi nervioso – No es necesaria tanta formalidad – Dice moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro – De hecho, gracias a ti. Creo que ya sé que es lo que debo hacer – Dice Taichi sin darse cuenta de lo sonrojada que esta Meiko – Oye, ya que estamos aquí, cuéntame cómo te fue el otro día en la enfermería – Dice un ingenuo Taichi.

\- De eso…mm…nada, yo no estaba…enferma – Responde sin saber qué hacer. «¿Cómo le explico que mi cara estaba roja ese día por cruzarme con él y no por qué estuviera enferma? » Se decía a sí misma Meiko.

\- Me alegra saberlo. Bueno ya creo que es hora de irme, y gracias de nuevo Meiko – Sonríe Taichi.

\- ¡Nos vemos! – Dice con mucho esfuerzo Meiko apartando la mirada.

Mientras Taichi camina de vuelta al edificio, le es imposible evitar al chico que lo pilla de repente.

\- Oye Taichi, ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Pregunta un curioso Yamato.

\- Eso lo sabrás al término de la jornada – Dice serio.

\- Es que estuve pensándolo y, ¿sabes? no quiero más problemas. Con lo que paso con Sora hace tanto tiempo ya es suficiente ¿Por qué no hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva? Y volvemos a ser como en los viejos tiempo. Tú sabes… tú, Sora y yo, amigos inseparab… -Interrumpido

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo que debemos hablar es un problema? Mejor dicho, qué te hace pensar que tú puedes decidir si te encuentras en problemas o no. Mejor piensa en lo que harás después de que hayamos conversado – Dice Taichi irritado, dejando solo a Yamato.

\- Y pensé que solo yo era el temperamental - Dice un Yamato extrañado por el comportamiento de Taichi. Mientras camina para ir a un lugar que le haga olvidar esa extraña conversación, se encuentra con la niña de ojos miel.

\- ¿De qué hablaban? – Pregunta una entrometida Mimi.

\- No es asunto tuyo Mimi – Responde Yamato.

\- ¡¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?!... ¿acaso es un secreto? – Sonríe Mimi para disimular que se saldrá de sus estribos.

\- Mimi si crees que tus berrinches funcionarán conmigo, estás muy equivocada… ¿Qué no tienes amigos con los que estar ahora? – Dice un Yamato irritado.

-Yamato, para haber compartido tantas cosas en el Digimundo no eres nada agradable conmigo – Hace un puchero.

\- Si no te has dado cuenta, mi intención nunca ha sido ser agradable – Dice Yamato con convicción.

\- ¿Y cómo con Sora si logras ser amable? Quizás no todo el tiempo, pero… - Dice Mimi, pero es interrumpida por Yamato. Mira la hora en su celular y se la muestra a Mimi – Ya es hora de volver a los salones… volvamos, ¿Bueno? – Dice Yamato rápido y nervioso mientras piensa «¿De verdad soy amable con Sora? No es que lo intente, solo sale»

\- ¿En serio, juntos? – Dice Mimi alucinada.

\- Sí, juntos, pero no puedes hablar, ¿Ok? – Dice Yamato tratando de ocultar sus nervios por la pregunta que le hizo anteriormente.

\- ¡Kyaaaa! Ok, sin hablar. Lo ves que puedes llegar a ser una persona agradable – Sonríe Mimi tomándolo del brazo mientras Yamato piensa «¡Que alguien me ayude!»

Cuando Yamato logra separarse de Mimi, este decide tomar el camino más largo a su salón, solo para poder pasar por afuera del salón de Sora, pero de pronto el camino ya no era el más largo, ya estaba a cinco metros de la puerta del salón de la susodicha, sintió como de manera espontánea empezaron a sudar las palmas de sus manos y como su corazón de un momento a otro comenzó a acelerarse. Ante todo, esto era imposible dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba mal, por lo que decidió cambiar su rumbo y dirigirse directo a la enfermería. Al llegar, la enfermera lo recibe y le pide que tome asiento.

\- ¿Qué le sucede? – Pregunta la enfermera con lápiz y cuaderno para hacerle una nota al profesor del aquejado.

\- Vengo porque camino a mi salón empecé a sentirme mal, mis manos empezaron a sudar y mi corazón se empezó a acelerar – Dice preocupado.

\- Señor Ishida, ¿usted me está hablando en serio o está intentando saltarse alguna prueba? – Dice enfadada la enfermera. Y sin alcanzar a responder esta sigue – Será mejor que vuelva a clases antes de que yo alcance a avisarle al director de sus intenciones-Dice de manera amenazante.

\- Ehh... no hay problema. De hecho, creo que ya me siento mejor, gracias -Dice un apresurado Yamato. «¡Qué mujer más desagradable!» Piensa alterado. Ya de vuelta en su pupitre pretende poner atención en clases, pero se distrae cuando empieza a recordar lo que le dijo Taichi hace un rato. «¿Qué lo tendrá tan molesto?» Era la pregunta que no lo dejaba tranquilo, lo cual hizo que se diera cuenta de que si quería saber que tenía Taichi para decirle primero tenía que avisar a alguno del grupo que llegaría más tarde al ensayo después de la escuela. Cuando saca su celular y lo abre para buscar el número de Akira, no puede evitar quedarse mirando fijamente su fondo de pantalla. La foto que se sacaron el último día que estuvieron en el Digimundo. «Claramente ya no somos los mismo de aquella vez, el tiempo no pasa en vano, pero de seguro Gabumon debe seguir siendo el mismo, ya que los Digimon no están expuesto a los cambios que tenemos que enfrentar nosotros... Gabumon como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo» Antes de comenzar a deprimirse decide que ya está bueno, abre la agenda de contactos y Akira es el primer contacto de la lista. Escribe:

"Hoy me retrasare un poco, sí que empiecen sin mi"

En eso recibe de inmediato una respuesta de Akira:

"No me digas que se trata de una chica. Desde que comenzamos a ensayar en la escuela nuestra popularidad ha aumentado de manera inimaginable, sobre todo cuando se trata de ti"

«Este maldito cree que todo incluye chicas.» Guarda su celular para poner atención en clases, pero al pasar lentamente los minutos siente como el sueño lo invade y como de apoco se deja caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando de repente, da un pequeño salto asustado por el repentino sonido del timbre. «¿Cómo es que el profesor no lo notó?» Ríe Yamato.

-TERMINO DE LA JORNADA ESCOLAR-

Taichi no puede dejar de caminar de un lado a otro mientras espera a Yamato. Este saca de su bolsillo el celular para ver la hora. Ya se ha retrasado quince minutos, «¿Habrá decidido dejarme aquí sin avisar por lo que paso hace un rato?» Piensa Taichi mientras decide acercarse hacia el barandal para ver como el sol despide un día más. «Espero que Sora no me haya visto subir aquí, ya que, ella se fue mucho antes que yo de la sala.» Seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando de repente se alarmo al sentir que alguien abría la única puerta que está en la azotea. Cuando se da la vuelta.

– Ya, aquí me tienes ¿Qué es lo que quieres conversar? – Pregunta para terminar rápido con todo esto Yamato.

\- ¿Volviste a hablar con Sora? – Pregunta Taichi serio.

\- ¿Se trata de Sora? ¿Esto querías que conversáramos? – Pregunta con incredulidad. Se gira para volver al salón.

\- ¡Respóndeme cobarde! – Grita Taichi.

Yamato se da la vuelta y mira directamente a los ojos a Taichi – Todo el tiempo pensé que se trataba de cuando decidiste de un día para otro no dirigirme más la palabra. Pero no, se trata de que el tipo que yo consideraba mi mejor amigo no está interesado en hacer las paces conmigo, solo está preocupado de los que sí son sus verdaderos amigos. ¿Cómo decides eso Taichi? Ya que yo creí que también estaba dentro de tu círculo, ya que, solías tratarme como a ellos – Dice con ironía – Si quieres saber qué pasa con Sora déjame decirte que esto ya no es asunto tuyo. Dejo de ser asunto tuyo desde el momento en que rechazaste mi esfuerzo por dejar mi orgullo de lado y acercarme a ti para pedirte que olvidáramos todo lo que pasó ese maldito día – Se descarga con furia Yamato.

\- ¡¿Qué no me incumbe?! ¡¿QUÉ NO ME INCUMBE?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! – Grita Taichi descontrolado – Yo fui el que la estuvo tratando de animar todo el tiempo, yo fui el que veía como fingía estar bien, porque como tú ya sabes, Sora no es de las chicas que deja que se preocupen de ella. Es todo lo contrario, pero a pesar de eso yo veía en sus ojos como se derrumbaba cuando escuchaba tu nombre o cuando te veía pasar por la escuela y tu ni siquiera te dignabas a mirarla o pedirle perdón por un error que solo tú cometiste. Lo peor de todo es que ella nunca admitió que el error fue tuyo, ella ha cargado con la culpa todo este tiempo y aun así decide perdonarte por qué eso fue lo que pasó, ¿cierto? Ahora están como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, pero yo no olvido tan rápido como ella. Yo recuerdo todas las veces que fui a verla a su casa para sacarla de ese maldito infierno, yo todavía recuerdo como se veían sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ¿Tú crees que alguna vez admitió eso? Nunca lo hizo, y cada vez que te culpaba a ti por eso, ¡ELLA TE DEFENDÍA! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella te adora por eso ahora actúa como si nada hubiera pasado, ella solo se preocupa de tu bienestar, de que tú estés feliz maldita sea. Por eso te llamé aquí para advertirte que si le vuelves a hacer daño no responderé por mis actos. Si para ti fue doloroso que no te dirigiéramos más la palabra, esta vez será mucho peor, así que no digas que no te avisé. Solo tendrás que abstenerte a las consecuencias – Exclama cansado por descargar tanta ira acumulada de hace tanto tiempo – Si nunca te dije esto fue solo por Sora, porque ella te ve como si fueras el mejor hombre del mundo, no creas que fue por compadecerte a ti – Dice para terminar.

\- Tienes razón – Exhala con rabia por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin solucionar algo tan estúpido como lo que fue esa vez.

Taichi al ver su reacción no puedo evitar sentirse como un imbécil por tratar al tipo que una vez fue su mejor amigo como una basura. Quedó sin palabras.

– Y por eso te pido perdón, sé que esto no va a hacer que olvides todo lo que paso y menos que olvides todo ese sufrimiento que te causó ver a Sora de esa manera. Y también te pido perdón por acercarme hoy y hablarte como si lo que pasó no hubiera sido nada grave... Para que estamos con cosas, lo que paso fue realmente una estupidez, pero el tiempo que dejé pasar fue lo que agravó todo, sí que esto es solo mi culpa. Perdón Taichi, y no te preocupes por Sora, ella no volverá a sufrir porque no me volveré a acercar a ella otra vez. Y no creas que es por tu amenaza, porque, aunque tú no lo creas Sora ha sido una de las mujeres más importante para mí… Hagamos como si nada de esto ocurrió – Se da la vuelta Yamato.

Taichi sabe exactamente que es lo que debe hacer ahora, tiene más que claro que lo correcto en esta ocasión es darle una segunda oportunidad, lo que vaya a pasar más adelante no lo sabe, pero por primera vez siente que Yamato derramó su ser delante de él y eso no lo hace con cualquiera, Yamato había demostrado sinceridad, más que nunca. «Eso realmente demuestra que somos importantes para él.» Por eso Taichi en un camino que se divide en dos, decide optar por el camino del perdón, ya que, eso era lo mismo que le estaba exigiendo el a Yamato y lo justo sería actuar de la misma manera que actuó su amigo, aunque jamás se lo imagino, pero es lo correcto.

\- ¡Espera! – Grita taichi. Yamato se gira para mirarlo - ¿Tu hermano aun me prefiere a mi como hermano mayor? – Dice con cara pícara.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Exclama Yamato con rabia.

\- ¡Acepta que soy mejor líder que tú! – Le grita a Yamato.

\- ¡Haré que cierres tu boca! – Dice Yamato corriendo hacia Taichi. Este se lanza sobre él y le da su primer combo, ambos caen al suelo. Yamato quedando encima de Taichi. Este intentando esquivarlo empuja a Yamato hacia un lado contra el suelo para devolverle un combo más fuerte. Yamato no logra esquivarlo del todo y cae al suelo, pero eso le da tiempo suficiente para levantarlo con sus piernas y empujarlo detrás de él. Taichi cae de espalda contra el suelo soltando una enorme carcajada que logra contagiar a Yamato. Ambos están en la azotea de la escuela tirados en el suelo riendo sin parar – Yamato quizás no pueda olvidar todo lo que paso, pero si te puedo asegurar que daré todo mi esfuerzo para sopórtate, lo hice en el Digimundo y eso fue mucho tiempo, sí que aquí sin duda puedo hacerlo – Dice Taichi soltando otra carcajada.

\- Escucha bien porque esto no lo volveré a decir de nuevo, ¡Gracias Taichi! – Exclama serio intentando ocultar su vergüenza para luego reír nuevamente.

En eso ambos deciden bajar, Taichi va caminando un metro más adelante que Yamato por el pasillo en donde se encuentran sus salones, cuando de repente le llega una esponja mojada en la cabeza a Taichi, este sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se da la vuelta para tomar a Yamato por el cuello de la camisa, pero ambos quedan extrañados en el momento en que a Yamato también le cae una esponja en su cabeza. Ambos se giran al escuchar - ¡Deténganse los dos! - tirándole otra esponja mojada en la cara a Yamato.

\- ¿Porque me tiras otra? – Dice Yamato aun confundido.

\- Porque hablaste con el profesor Fujiyama para que me castigara, ¡ahora debo limpiar todas las ventanas del pasillo! – Grita Sora con decisión. Yamato rompe en carcajadas. Sora y Taichi quedan pasmados viendo como su "de nuevo" amigo reía con tanta felicidad. Sora hace mucho tiempo no era espectadora de esa hermosa sonrisa que le estaba brindando Yamato, el cual de repente se queda callado y con un veloz movimiento toma las dos esponjas que le arrojo su amiga y se las devuelve, ambas le llegaron justo en la cara.

\- ¡Ishidaaa! Me entro jabón en la boca, ¡Puaaaj! – Sora corre hacia donde esta Yamato y estruja su esponja en la cabeza de él. Este con los ojos cerrados para que no le entre jabón en los ojos sin trastabillar la toma de la cintura y le indica a Taichi el balde mientras la lleva hacia donde apunto. Taichi riendo toma el balde y lo arroja sobre los dos, Este sale corriendo por el pasillo. Yamato baja a Sora, ambos se miran con una mezcla de timidez y complicidad mientras esta le muestra otro balde que tiene dentro de la sala, Sora lo toma mientras Yamato alcanza a detener a Taichi en medio del pasillo, Sora llega justo para vaciar el balde de agua sobre la cabeza de Taichi, el cual grita intentando soltarse. Cuando de repente los tres escuchan como alguien se aclara la garganta cerca de ellos. En el momento en que logran divisar de quien se trata, los tres se inclinan diciendo - ¡Gomenasai!

\- Eso tendrán que decírselo al director – Responde con cara de desaprobación.

-CAMINO A SUS CASAS-

\- Mañana será un largo día – Exhala Sora cabizbaja – Tenía pensado utilizar la mañana del sábado para preparar la comida de la junta, aparte también tenía que ordenar y limpiar – Refunfuña.

\- Pero chicos, no se preocupen tanto, esto no es del todo malo – Sonríe Taichi.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Por donde lo mire no tiene nada de bueno – Miente Yamato.

\- Recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, ¿Cuántos sábados dijo que serían? – Pregunta tratando de calcular con sus dedos.

\- ¡Cuatro! – Exclama Yamato.

\- Si lo vemos del punto de vista de Taichi, tiene mucho sentido, aunque creo que las jornadas de limpieza no son la mejor manera de recuperar el tiempo perdido… ¡Aaaah! – Se queja Sora.

\- Será entretenido chicos, ¿a que sí? – Anima Taichi.

\- Dice el tipo que aún le ordena la pieza su mamá – Dice Yamato con tono de burla.

Sora no puede evitar reírse junto a Yamato – Lo siento Taichi, pero tiene razón. Veremos si mañana pensaras igual que ahora – Intenta contenerse.

\- Había olvidado como era estar los tres juntos, descárguense con Taichi – Bromea este.

Los tres ríen mientras van camino a casa. Cuando de repente suena el celular de Taichi, este lo saca de su bolso y contesta – Moshi moshi … mm.… sí… claro… adiós – Cuelga el celular – Chicos tendré que devolverme, salió un imprevisto, Hikari me conto que mamá no se encuentra bien sí que debo ir a la farmacia. Mañana nos vemos y recuerden será los más divertido que habremos hecho juntos – ríe con malicia.

\- Adiós Taichi, saludos a tu madre y la familia – Dice cordialmente Sora mientras agita su mano de un lado a otro para despedir a su amigo. Cuando pierden de vista a Taichi ambos prosiguen el camino en silencio. En su entorno ambos perciben una atmosfera nueva, algo que solo ellos dos pueden crear, era una mezcla de paz con serenidad, pero al mismo tiempo también había un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago que los inquietaba, eran sensaciones que solo surgían cuando estaban juntos, pero al estar solos se intensificaban en sobremanera a tal punto que con la simple caricia del viento frío en sus pieles creaba el deseo de sentir la calidez del otro. Yamato al darse cuenta que las temperaturas habían bajado y ver que Sora aún tenía su chaqueta mojada, decide sacarse su chaqueta y dársela a ella.

\- Ten – Dice estirando su brazo en su dirección. Sora lo mira sorprendida, este al notar su expresión no puede evitar sonrojarse sí que rápidamente mueve su rostro a la dirección contraria y dice – Póntela o pescarás un resfriado – vuelve a insistir con su brazo.

\- Pero Yamato tú también debes tener frío – Exclama Sora.

\- No, la verdad es que no, como mi chaqueta siempre ha estado seca… no tengo frío – Dice nervioso.

\- Arigato – Pronuncia Sora aceptando la chaqueta de él mientras este la mira y le sonríe. Al ver que Sora no se cambia de chaqueta le dice - ¿Qué estas esperando?

Sora comienza a sentir como sus mejillas se acaloran mientras piensa ¿Cómo le puedo decir esto? – Yamato… necesito que… - Se queda callada.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? – Le pregunta al ver que no continúo hablando.

\- necesito que… te des la vuelta - Dice con nerviosismo cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué me dé la vuelta? – Pregunta extrañado mientras nota que Sora cruza sus brazos delante de su pecho, al ver esa reacción se da cuenta a que se refiere su amiga y de inmediato se da la vuelta -Ya entiendo, la blusa… blanca… mojada …. – Es interrumpido.

\- ¡Yamato! – Grita. Al notar que levanto la voz, se relaja y logra articular – Muchos detalles – mientras se cambia de chaqueta.

\- ¿Listo? – Pregunta Yamato.

\- Sí – Responde aliviada.

Si antes el ambiente era extraño ahora lo era mucho más. Yamato no lograba sacar de su mente la imagen de Sora pidiéndole que se diera la vuelta. Esto le hizo notar cosas que antes no estaban ahí, cosas que hacen que ya no sea lo mismo de antes. En el Digimundo nunca tuvieron que preocuparse de tales aspectos, todos dormíamos en el mismo lugar, todos lavábamos nuestras ropas a orillas del lago. Al acordarse de esas cosas se percató de que nunca había mirado a una mujer con deseo. Y el sentir eso ahora con Sora, la misma persona con la que compartió todos esos recuerdos, hizo que se avergonzara. Sora por su parte tampoco lograba mantener la compostura, el hecho de pensar que Yamato no se diera cuenta hasta ese momento que era una mujer le hizo entrar en cólera, pero al mismo tiempo le causaba gracia ver ese nuevo aspecto de Yamato, eso fue lo que la llevo a apiadarse de él y romper de una vez el hielo que quedo entre los dos.

\- ¿Por qué hablaste con el profesor Fujiyama? – Sabía que Yamato jamás haría algo así con mala intención.

\- No fui yo. ¿Recuerdas que cuando dijiste que el profesor Fujiyama te llamaba estaba Mimi? – Pregunta Yamato agradecido con Sora por romper el hielo.

\- Sí recuerdo – Dice Sora llevando su dedo índice a la boca.

\- Bueno, justo cuando te fuiste paso por el pasillo el profesor y Mimi lo detuvo para decirle que no te retara porque ya ibas en camino, lo demás ya te lo puedes imaginar – Dice Yamato.

\- Ya veo, pero aun no entiendo porque me castigó -Dice confundida.

\- Eso hizo que se acordara que salías mucho de clase, ¿Qué es más importante para ti que las clases? – Pregunta tratando de imitar la voz del profesor Fujiyama.

Sora intenta recordar dónde se encontraba su atención en esos momentos. Lo que, le llevó tan solo unos segundos, ya que, su atención en ese momento se encontraba en el chico rubio de ojos azules que se encontraba justo en ese instante a su lado. Sin poder disimular sus nervios intenta pensar en algo para responder, pero cuando lo va a hacer, Yamato en su ayuda para compensar lo anterior pronuncia – Llegamos a tu casa – Sora sorprendida porque Yamato la fue a dejar hasta su casa dice – Yamato no tenías por qué llegar conmigo hasta acá, te has alejado mucho de tu casa – Dice Preocupada.

\- No es problema, aparte no puedes andar sola por las calles a estas horas – Dice preocupado pensando en que aun quiere decir más cosas.

\- Bueno, nos vemos mañana – Dice Sora y se da la vuelta para ir a su casa.

Pero Yamato en último momento decide hablar, subiendo el tono de voz para alcanzar a Sora – Aparte necesitaba hacer esto… aunque no lo creas te extrañe mucho.

 **Notas del autor (2):**

Eso es todo por hoooooooy :D

Si les gusto este nuevo capítulo no duden en dejar sus hermosos reviews, se los agradecería enormemente! Y si no les gusto o quieren que la historia tome algún otro camino acepto sugerencias :D

Y por último les dejo mi Fanpage de amor eterno al Sorato:

Facebook: DigimonSorato

Denle Like :D Así nos unimos todas y le damos la batalla a todos los que odian al Sorato Muajajaja :B

Hasta la próxima SoratoLovers (^o^)／


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notas de la autora (1):**

¡Hola a todos!

Al fin logre terminar el cuarto capítulo, disculpen por la demora, pero fin de año generalmente es un caos (x Bueno, primero quiero agradecerle a Sarielfi por su review, de verdad que me animan mucho para seguir escribiendo y también agradecer a los invitados que también dejan su review, a ambos son la razón de ser de esta historia. Espero que les guste mucho este capítulo, ya que lo escribí con mucho esfuerzo y amor.

Saludos! :*

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen :B

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

Sora al escuchar lo que Yamato le estaba diciendo le fue imposible reaccionar, ya que, al ser tanto el tiempo que pasaron peleados, sumando que el mismo le dijo que no se metiera más en su vida, le hizo creer que ella jamás fue importante para él. Y ahora saber que Yamato sí la extrañó la hizo sentir aliviada y esperanzada, porque a pesar de que ella trataba de auto convencerse de que no le importaba lo que Yamato pensara de ella, siempre en una pequeña parte de su corazón quiso que el chico que estaba esperando una respuesta a su espalda la extrañara de la misma forma que ella hizo durante tanto tiempo. «Este momento es utópico, debo hacerle saber ahora a Yamato que yo también lo extrañé porque no encontraré un mejor momento para hacerlo» pensó ilusionada. Mientras pronuncia – Yo también te extrañe – se gira para verlo, pero cuando quedan frente a frente permanece petrificada al ver que no estaba solamente Yamato con ella, sino que también estaba Toshiko junto a ellos.

\- Hola señora Takenouchi – Dice Yamato nervioso.

\- ¿Tú quién eres? – Dice pensativa Toshiko – Eres del grupo de esos chicos que salvaron el mundo junto con Sora ¿es así?

\- Sí, exacto, justo como usted dice – Responde nervioso sin saber qué hacer.

\- Mmmm… siempre me pregunté porque no te vi más después de todo lo que paso. Yo siempre creí que eras cercano a mi hija – Dice sin pensarlo dos veces - ¡AH! Pero que descortés soy, si gustas podrías pasar y cenar junto con nosotras, así ambos me ponen al día de lo que ha pasado con el grupo, mi hija últimamente no me cuenta mucho de lo que pasa en su vida – Se queja la mujer.

\- ¡Mamá! – exclama Sora un tanto avergonzada por todo lo que dijo - ¿No crees que ya es muy tarde? Aparte mañana Yamato y yo debemos ir temprano a la escuela – «ups no debí haberle mencionado lo de la escuela» se reprochó Sora.

\- ¿A la escuela un sábado? ¿tan pronto comenzaron los talleres? – Se cuestiona Toshiko.

\- Es largo de explicar mamá, mejor entremos – Dice Sora mientras dirige a su madre pensativa a la entrada del condominio – Adiós Yamato, avísame cuando llegues, nos vemos mañana – Se despide nerviosa. Y al notar lo que dijo "avísame cuando llegues" solo hizo que sus nervios fueran más evidentes para Toshiko, la cual ya estaba entendiendo lo que le estaba pasando a su hija con ese chico.

\- Adiós Sora y Señora takenouchi, y si no es molestia, me gustaría cenar algún día con ustedes – Dice Ishida ya más relajado y tratando de agradar a la madre de Sora. El cual se avergüenza al pensar en cómo le gustaría que la mamá de Sora lo adorara.

Mientras Toshiko entra a la cocina para dejar las compras, Sora la sigue - ¿Mamá no se te pudo haber ocurrido alguna otra cosa más para avergonzarme frente a Yamato? – Dice Sora enojada.

\- ¡Yamato! Así se llamaba – Recuerda Toshiko.

\- ¡¿Mamá me estas escuchando?! – Insiste Sora.

\- Sí, hija. Es que como escuche que ambos se extrañaban, pensé que sería bueno echarte una ayudita – Dice Toshiko cerrándole un ojo a su hija creyendo entender de qué se trata todo esto.

Sora al ver la reacción de su madre no pudo evitar poner una cara de espanto – "¿Ayudita?" - Sora horrorizada se lleva sus manos a la cara mientras piensa «qué hice en mi vida pasada para merecer esto» – Mamá, Yamato es solo un amigo, no necesito ese tipo de "ayuditas". No lo vuelvas a hacer nunca más – Y sin más Sora le vuelve a insistir – Hagamos como si esto nunca ocurrió – Se va encolerizada a su habitación y cuando llega cierra de un portazo. «¡Aaah! Creo que nunca lograré entender del todo a mi madre» piensa mientras se lanza de espalda a su cama. Cuando ya logra calmarse un poco, y con un poco me refiero a que ya puede pensar en lo sucedido sin ponerse su cara roja, siente que su celular vibra, al ser consciente de eso, se levanta y va directo donde lo dejo – Un mensaje de Yamato – Se dice mientras su cara vuelve a ponerse del todo roja al recordar sus palabras "Avísame cuando llegues" «¿Qué me está sucediendo?» Se vuelve a regañar. Abre el celular y ve:

"Espero no haberte metido en problemas. Y si fue así por favor no me pidas que no me meta en tu vida jaja. Llegué bien"

Cierra el celular para volver a lanzarse en su cama y tapar con su almohada favorita la cara. «Quién lo pensaría, hace un día atrás Yamato y yo nunca hubiéramos bromeado con lo sucedido esa vez, pero ahora lo hacemos como si nunca hubiera pasado» Piensa una Sora agotada por tanta emoción en tan solo dos días de clases. «El mensaje claramente dice que sí quiere meterse en mi vida ¿Por qué me hace tan feliz esto?» Se pregunta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara hasta que ya no logra mantenerse despierta.

\- ¡Cierren las cortinas, por favor! – Exclama Sora adormilada - ¿Por qué entra tanta luz? – Pasa sus dedos sobre sus ojos para intentar ver mejor. Cuando su vista logra acostumbrarse a la intensa luz del amanecer ve que esta tapada con la manta que usan para decorar el sofá del living - ¿Qué hace esto aquí? – Gira su cabeza para ver la hora - ¡Son diez para las siete! No puede ser, me quede dormida – Se levanta de un salto, para dirigirse a su armario. Mientras toma lo primero que ve se vuelve para contemplar en el espejo su desastroso cabello, suspira – Este será un largo día – mientras se dirige a la cocina.

\- Hola madre – pronuncia mientras se echa a la boca lo primero que ve – Ya debo irme – dice con la boca llena.

\- Sora, cuantas veces debo decirte que odio que hagas eso. Sé más femenina – Regaña Toshiko – ¡Oye, no te vayas aún! Todavía no me explicas porque debes ir a la escuela y debo darte unas indicaciones – Insiste

\- Mamá podríamos solo pasar a las indicaciones y ya, voy atrasada – Dice Sora urgida.

\- Dejé panecillos en el horno para que coman en la tarde, hice los que tú me pediste - Sonríe – Y cuando llegues recuerda hacer el aseo… y, por último, tus amigos no se pueden quedar hasta muy tarde ¿ok?... ¡AH! Casi lo olvido, mañana llegaré como a las diez de la noche, sí que aquí tienes dinero por si te hace falta para el almuerzo – Dice Toshiko tratando de no olvidar nada más.

\- ¡Gracias mamá! Que te vaya bien en tu conferencia, estoy segura que todos te amarán, adiós – Se despide Sora apresurada.

De camino a la escuela no pudo ocultar en ningún momento la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara, hoy iban a estar los tres juntos, no era para menos.

\- ¡Hola! – Exclama Sora cuando llega.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Con Yamato llevamos hecho más de la mitad del trabajo – Regaña Taichi.

\- "Lo más divertido que habremos hecho" – Les recuerda Sora – ¿No llevas más de una hora limpiando y ya te estas quejando? – Dice un tanto divertida.

\- Típico de Taichi – Ríe Yamato.

\- JA JA burlémonos de Taichi – Se auto molesta.

\- ¿Qué más falta por hacer? – Pregunta Sora.

\- Debemos quitar el polvo de esos escritorios y vaciar los basureros – Indica Yamato.

\- Deberíamos limpiarlos todos, menos el puesto del profesor Fujiyama. Se lo merece por castigarnos por tanto tiempo – Ríe tontamente Taichi.

\- ¡Sí!... Y que nos castiguen por más tiempo, buena idea idiota – Dice con sarcasmo Yamato.

Sora no puede evitar reír ante el comentario de Yamato. Ya que, extrañaba mucho el humor negro de Ishida, piensa mientras pasa un trapo húmedo por los escritorios del salón de profesores.

\- ¿Qué le habrá gustado de este trabajo al señor Fujiyama? – Reflexiona Taichi mientras se echa en una silla.

\- Mi padre dice que lo bueno de ser profesor es que no te quedas con la carga de no traspasar el conocimiento que has adquirido durante la vida, así cuando partes fuera de este mundo tu carga es mucho más ligera – Trata de explicar Sora.

\- ¿Tu padre es profesor? – Pregunta Yamato con curiosidad, ya que nunca había escuchado a Sora hablar de su padre.

\- Sí, el hace clases en la universidad de Kioto y también es un investigador en el área de las cosas sobrenaturales – Dice orgullosa Sora.

\- ¿Han pensado alguna vez en qué quieren hacer cuando salgamos de la escuela? – Pregunta pensativo Taichi.

\- ¿Has pensado si alguna vez tú saldrás de la escuela? - Reflexiona Yamato – Creo que limpiar te hace bien, quizás si lo hicieras más seguido podrías salir de la escuela.

Sora y Yamato ríen.

\- ¡Chicos, vamos! Por qué nunca toman en serio lo que digo – Se queja Taichi.

\- Si lo dices así… - Dice Sora. «Nunca me había puesto a pensar en esto, ya que, mi madre siempre me ha dicho que debo seguir con el legado de la familia, ikebana. Aunque gracias a ese legado creo que he desarrollado un gusto más particular con todo lo relacionado con el arte» – Creo que me gustaría hacer algo relacionado con el arte – Dice Sora un tanto dubitativa.

Yamato y Taichi se inclinan hacia adelante para mirar a Sora con cara de sorprendidos - ¿Qué? – Dicen ambos al unísono. Sora al ver sus expresiones se avergüenza.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Dice sonrojada.

\- Es que nunca me imaginé que quisieras estudiar algo relacionado con el arte – Suelta Taichi – Siempre pensé que serías una deportista profesional o algo por el estilo.

\- Yo no sé si pienso igual que Taichi. No lo digo porque no seas buena deportista, solo que no sabía que te interesaba el arte – Añade Yamato.

\- Yo creo que este interés por el arte nace desde que empecé a practicar el ikebana – Dice Sora mirando hacia la ventana, evitando la mirada de sus amigos.

\- Pero si tu madre excesivamente estricta te ha obligado todo el tiempo a aprender esa cosa – Dice Taichi confundido, tratando de buscarle una explicación lógica como si de matemáticas se tratara.

\- Al principio no me gustaba porque no entendía mucho a mi madre, pero con el tiempo he logrado acercarme más a ella, entenderla más. Y al dejar de lado esos prejuicios hacia mi madre he logrado encantarme más con el Ikebana, y no tan solo con las flores, sino que también con su filosofía de vida. Sí que, ha sido el puntapié oficial para desarrollar mi interés por las artes – Dice Sora recordando que no solamente fue gracias a su madre, sino que también mucho de sus cambios son gracias a Piyomon.

\- Creo que si logro entenderte… ¿Y tú Yamato, que quieres ser?... ¡espera! No me digas, déjame adivinarlo. Músico, se te daba muy bien eso de la armónica – Se arriesga Taichi.

\- ¿Músico?... La música me gusta mucho. De hecho, ahora con un grupo de amigos estamos intentando hacer nuestra propia banda – Dice Yamato.

\- ¿En serio? – Dice Sora sorprendida. «Quizás a eso se refería con un grupo cuando hablo con Mimi…. ¡Mimi! Me había olvidado completamente de ella… debo contarle todo lo que ha sucedido» piensa con una sensación de incomodidad invadiéndola.

Se para Taichi apuntando a Yamato con su índice – Olvida que me robarás el protagonismo en esta escuela – Bromea.

\- Pero en realidad no sabría decir si quiero dedicarme toda mi vida a eso, ya que, dudo que pueda sustentarme solo de la música, es un campo muy complicado – Reflexiona Yamato.

Durante unos segundos todos quedaron en silencio. Sora estaba terminando de limpiar los últimos escritorios, Yamato recién había terminado de limpiar los ventanales y Taichi solo los observaba a ambos con cara de "Yo también existo en esta habitación".

\- ¡¿Nadie me va a preguntar que quiero hacer yo cuando salga de la escuela?! -Exclama Taichi confundido.

\- No – Responde a secas Yamato.

\- ¡Chicos, vamos no sean tan crueles conmigo! – Dice angustiado Taichi.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer cuando salgas de la escuela? – Pregunta Sora de manera maternal.

-No sé – Dice sin más Taichi.

\- Por eso no quería preguntarle – Ríe Yamato.

Sora es contagiada con la risa de Yamato – Pero, ¿en serio no tienes idea de nada? Quizás el área en la que te gustaría incursionar – Dice Sora tratando de ayudarlo.

\- Mmmm… no – Responde seguro Taichi – por eso pregunto, ¿Ustedes en que me verían?

\- Mmmm… - Piensa Sora – Pensemos en tus cualidades… juegas bien el futbol… también… eres bueno para saltarte las clases – Ríe Sora.

\- Eso no me sirve de nada Sora – Dice enojado Taichi.

\- Exacto Taichi, si dejas de hacer eso, quizás encuentres lo que te gustaría hacer – Reprocha Yamato.

Taichi se apunta la cabeza con su mano simulando una pistola – ¡Piuu! – pronuncia mientras simula que caerá al suelo.

\- No hagas eso Taichi – Dice Sora preocupada – Eres buen líder y hablas mucho.

\- Sí, demasiado diría yo. Me refiero a solo lo de hablar – Se corrige Yamato aun sintiéndose un poco incómodo por esa afirmación de Sora. Ya que Sora siempre le veía lo bueno a Taichi, en realidad a todos, sí que no creo que deba preocuparme tanto, se convenció.

-Eso debería servir para algo – Anima Sora.

\- Gracias chicos, son muy inspiradores – Dice Taichi con sarcasmo.

\- Creo que ya hemos terminado – Afirma Yamato.

\- Sí, solo nos faltaría llevar estas bolsas a la basura – Recuerda Sora, mientras siente que vibra su celular. Lo abre y ve:

"S.O.S Te saldré a encontrar por el recorrido que siempre hacemos. Mimi"

\- Chicos, cambio de planes – Dice Sora preocupada – Mimi me acaba de mandar un mensaje de S.O.S.

\- Sora para que te preocupas tanto, de seguro debe ser una emergencia por no saber qué color de uñas usar – Dice Taichi cansado de los S.O.S de su amiga Mimi – La vez pasada me dejaste solo porque Mimi no sabía cómo coser a mano la costura del vestido que tenía que usar para la gala del trabajo de su padre.

\- Taichi, lo siento, pero Mimi también es mi amiga y además no todos saben cocer. Nos vemos en la noche – Dice Sora decidida.

\- ¿Y si quedamos más temprano los tres? – Pregunta Taichi.

\- Lo siento, no puedo. Debo hacer el aseo y preparar algunas cosas para comer en la noche – Responde Sora.

\- Lo siento Taichi, pero yo también paso. Como dice Sora yo también debo hacer aseo y aparte debo dejar la cena lista para cuando llegue mi padre. Nos vemos en la noche – Se despide Yamato mientras se lleva las bolsas para dejarlas en el basurero.

\- Adiós Taichi, si termino antes te aviso – Se despide Sora también. «¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Mimi? Como decía Taichi seguramente no debe ser una emergencia, pero debo aprovechar este momento para contarle todo antes de que sea la junta y se entere por otra persona» piensa Sora.

Mientras tanto Mimi va saliendo del condominio en el que vive para dirigirse a donde se encontrará con su amiga, toma la vereda contraria a su departamento, cuando de repente ve que a lo lejos viene caminando hacia su dirección Koushiro. «¿Qué hace aquí Koushiro?» Se pregunta impactada mientras cada vez se acercan más.

\- Mimi, que bueno que te encuentro, justo iba de camino a tu departamento – Dice Koushiro.

\- Lo siento Koushiro, pero ahora no es momento, tengo una emergencia – Interrumpe Mimi agitada.

Koushiro al saber de qué se tratan las emergencias de Mimi, no permite que esta se vaya – Mimi, necesitamos hablar, no será mucho tiempo. ¿Podríamos sentarnos junto a esos juegos? – Indica Koushiro hacia el parque que queda al lado del condominio de Mimi.

-Mmmm… bueno si insiste. Solo diez minutos – Dice una Mimi indiferente.

Ambos caminan hacia el parque, en el cual se percibe un día agradable, los rayos del sol traspasan de manera perfecta las ramas atestadas de hojas que elevan los enormes árboles del parque, pero el aura de Mimi se lleva consigo todo ese ambiente agradable, claramente no está de buen humor y Koushiro lo sabe.

\- Mimi hoy es el día de la junta – Dice Koushiro para comenzar.

\- Si venias para decirme esto, déjame decirte que tengo otras cosas que hacer – Dice molesta Mimi mientras se levanta del asiento para retomar su camino.

Pero Koushiro la detiene tomándola de la muñeca y girándola hacia donde está el – Tenía pensado ser más sutil, pero veo que no funcionará. Mimi debemos hablar sobre lo que paso a finales del año pasado – Koushiro la mira fijamente.

Mimi al escuchar sus últimas palabras se sorprendió, y dejándose caer en el asiento que estaba antes de tomar la impulsiva decisión de irse, volvió a revivir en su mente lo sucedido esa vez.

A fines del año pasado Mimi y Koushiro estaban preparándose juntos para los exámenes finales, solían hacerlo después de clases en la sala de computación de la escuela. Lo cual ya era costumbre para ambos. El último día que los dos estudiaron juntos, Mimi entró como de costumbre sin tocar a la puerta de la sala, ya que sabía que su amigo estaría ahí. Lo que no sabía era que su amigo estaría durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en la pila de libros que usaban para estudiar. Se acercó sigilosamente dónde estaba él para no despertarlo, ya que, algo en su rostro le hacía sentir curiosidad, no era la primera vez que se sentía perdida mirándolo, pero a diferencia de las veces pasadas esta vez la situación la invitaba a contemplarlo más detenidamente, lo cual hizo que se acercara a él como un imán y sentándose junto a el apoyo su cabeza junto a la del chico de pelo pelirrojo quedando cara a cara. «Nunca había puesto tanta atención en la cara de koushiro, sus cejas son un poco más oscuras que su cabello y su nariz es más respingada de lo que me había fijado, su piel es tan perfecta como la mía y eso que Koushiro trasnocha mucho y no se cuida, sus labios… se ven tan suaves» y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a acariciarlos con su dedo índice. Perdida ante las sensaciones que le producía su amigo se quedó hipnotizada mirándolo. En eso Koushiro adormilado comenzó a sentir una suave caricia en sus labios, lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos lentamente estando semidormido, al ver que Mimi estaba junto a él tal vez semidormida también, no dudo en que era un sueño y sin más se dejó llevar pronunciando las palabras – Mimi me gustas – Cuando ve que Mimi abre sus ojos como plato y ve que se aleja de manera inmediata, se da cuenta que lo que acaba de pasar no era un sueño, sino la vida real frente a él. Impactado por lo sucedido no le quedo más que decir -Mimi, no es lo que piensas… - pero fue interrumpido por la chica – Koushiro esto nunca paso – Y se va fuera del salón con pasos desenfrenados.

Desde esa vez no se había tocado el tema y ambos se habían distanciado. Sí que, Koushiro hizo lo correcto al dejar de ser sutil, esto tenían que solucionarlo ahora o cada vez que se vieran sería incómodo para ambos.

\- Sé que piensas que no es momento para hablar de esto, pero si no es ahora, ¿cuándo? Y ahora es necesario que lo hablemos, lo más seguro es que tengamos que compartir más seguido – Dice Koushiro.

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – Pregunta resignada Mimi.

\- Porque desde hoy las cosas cambiarán para todos nosotros – Dice seriamente Koushiro.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Koushiro? Nunca entiendo lo que quieres decir – Protesta Mimi.

\- Lo siento Mimi, no puedo decírtelo ahora. Solo puedo decirte que quiero que nuestra amistad vuelva a ser como antes, y que quede claro que en su tiempo si me gustaste, pero ahora no – Miente Koushiro.

\- ¿Estás seguro? No creo que sea tan fácil para un chico olvidarme – Dice Mimi con aires de grandeza.

Koushiro dejando de lado el gran ego de su amiga responde – Sí, estoy seguro Mimi – «Aunque todavía tengo la duda de por qué me estaba acariciando. Eso no fue un sueño, quizás Mimi si sintió algo por mí en ese tiempo» se dice Koushiro. Pero cree que es mejor esperar, si apenas estaba transando su amistad con Mimi ahora.

\- Ok, te creeré, aunque no sea fácil– Se ríe Tachikawa.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Pregunta Koushiro sorprendido.

\- Sí, ¿Me puedo ir ahora? Que Sora debe estar esperándome – Dice Mimi preocupada.

\- Sí, nos vemos en la noche y gracias por escucharme – Sonríe koushiro dejando a un lado lo que realmente pasaba por su interior.

\- Adiós – Se despide Mimi mientras se aleja sin darse cuenta que Sora ya la estaba esperando fuera del condominio. Cuando nota la presencia de su amiga le es inevitable asustarse – Sora, porque no avisas que ya estás aquí – Dice Mimi enojada.

\- Lo hice tres veces – Protesta Sora.

Mimi al ver a donde apuntaba la mirada de su amiga, toma su celular y ve que tiene tres mensajes de Sora – ¡Lo siento So! Es que no sabes que me acaba de pasar – Dice rápidamente inclinando su cabeza en forma de disculpas.

\- No te preocupes, creo que ya sé porque te detuviste. ¿Qué hablaban con Koushiro? – Pregunta con curiosidad.

\- ¡¿Koushiro?! – Dice Mimi sorprendida por no esperarse que Sora fuera tan directa – Nada, solo quería asegurarse de que fuera hoy en la noche, por qué no sé cómo se enteró de la emergencia – Dice una pésima mentirosa.

\- Seguramente Taichi le debe haber dicho – Dice Sora extrañada. «Qué raro que le haya avisado a koushiro de eso, si el mismo dice que las emergencias de Mimi son puras tonteras» piensa mientras Mimi no puede evitar molestarla por lo que dijo anteriormente.

\- ¿Estabas con quién? – Pregunta Mimi con cara pícara.

\- Con Taichi... y Yamato – Cuando iba a explicar el por qué es interrumpida por su amiga.

\- ¡¿Yamato?! ¡ALTO! ¡¿Yamato y Taichi?! ¡NOOO! ¿y tú? ¿y tú qué estabas haciendo ahí? – Dice Mimi a punto de explotar de la emoción por enterarse del cahuín del mes antes que todos.

\- Sí, tengo mucho que contarte – Exhala Sora.

\- ¡Pero si solo ha pasado menos de un día sin vernos! – Exclama Mimi.

Mientras subían al departamento de Mimi, Sora aprovechó el paseo que les dio el elevador para ponerla al día con todo lo acontecido el día anterior, tan solo omitiendo las partes en que Yamato la fue a dejar a su casa y obvio que la conversación del pasillo en la escuela– Sí que por tu culpa ahora debemos limpiar la escuela por cuatro sábados seguidos – Se queja Sora.

\- ¿Por mi culpa? Sora deberías decir que fue por la culpa de Yamato, ya que él fue el que confundió al profesor Azuma por el profesor Fujiyama – Dice cruzándose de brazos.

Sora queda helada al darse cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al equivocarse, ya que tampoco fue la culpa de Yamato, sino que de ella misma – Sí, me equivoque. Yamato Baka, eso quería decir – Dice Sora aliviada al percatarse que su amiga no se dio cuenta de nada.

\- jajaja So eres muy divertida – Dice entusiasmada Mimi – Pero sabes, me alegra mucho saber que ya no hay diferencias entre ninguno de nosotros – Sonríe ya que, no se refiere solo a su amiga, Taichi y Yamato, sino que también a su amistad con Koushiro.

\- También me alegra mucho Mimi – Dice con cargo de conciencia por no haberle contado todo.

\- Bueno So, a lo que nos convoca – Dice Mimi angustiada.

\- Verdad, ¿Cuál es la urgencia? – Pregunta con interés Sora, dejando en un cajón con llave ese cargo de conciencia que no la dejaba tranquila.

\- Ven, vamos a mi habitación – Camina Mimi, al entrar le muestra que encima del cubrecama floreado hay dos conjuntos de ropa con sus accesorios y hasta el esmalte de uña que va con cada obra maestra – Dime So, ¿Cuál de los dos? Esta noche debo llamar la atención de Yamato sí que piénsalo muy bien ¿Ok? -Le recuerda Mimi.

Sora al escuchar que todo esto se debe a Yamato, no pudo ocultar lo incomoda que se sentía.

\- ¿So sucede algo malo? Es la combinación de colores del segundo conjunto ¿Verdad? Yo también me sentí igual cuando los vi, pero mi modista me insistió en que esa es la tendencia de ahora, por eso te llamé, confió mucho más en tu criterio que en el de ella… No entiendo porque mamá insiste en contratarla a ella, lo que es yo a fin de mes la despacharé sin piedad por cometer estos horribles crimines de la moda – Dice Mimi angustiada – Sí que está decidido, el primer conjunto me llevará al estrellato esta noche ¡Wow! – Grita Mimi entusiasmada.

Sora solo la mira intentando fingir una sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza. «Esto ya no es normal, Yamato es mi amigo y debería estar feliz por él, mi amiga es un excelente partido para él, aunque a veces no lo logre entender del todo, sé que Mimi se esforzará por hacerlo feliz. Sí que debo estar tranquila, no puedo ser tan posesiva con Yamato» se convence Sora a si misma – Estoy de acuerdo con tu elección – Y eso era verdad, le gustaba mucho más el primer conjunto.

\- Gracias amiga por tu ayuda, siempre estas para mí cuando lo necesito… ¿Quieres quedarte a almorzar? – Sonríe Mimi.

\- Amiga gracias a ti por confiar en mí, y por hoy no podré aceptar tu invitación, aún tengo que preparar muchas cosas para la noche – Le responde Sora un poco aliviada, ya que necesita pensar un poco más las cosas.

Mientras Sora va camino a casa le es inevitable cuestionarse qué es lo que pasa con Yamato. Y al cabo de unos minutos Sora ya se encuentra abriendo la puerta de su departamento. «Primero debo abrir las ventanas para quitar este olor a encierro» se dice. Luego comienza a barrer todo el departamento para después trapear las baldosas de un extraño color café. «El piso quedo de maravilla» piensa mientras se sopla hacia arriba un mechón de cabello que le molesta en la cara. Luego termina de acomodar cada cosa en su lugar y cuando decide que ya está lo bastante presentable para recibir a visitas en su casa se va al baño para darse su merecida ducha. Al terminar de ducharse va directo a su habitación a abrir su armario. Nada de lo que ve le convence, cuando de repente ve que en una esquina bien apartada de lo que usualmente acostumbra usar, está el vestido rojo que le regalo su madre para la graduación de la escuela de Ikebana que dirige esta misma – Mmmm… ¿Será demasiado? – Dice con cara pensativa. «No puedo creer que esté en la misma disyuntiva que Mimi, antes no solían importarme este tipo de cosas, pero ahora… cierra sus ojos a modo de abstención. Mimi me preguntaría "¿Qué es lo que hace que quieras destacar esta noche?" y luego agregaría "un chico siempre es un buen motivo para verse bella". ¿Qué me está pasando? Se horroriza al darse cuenta en lo que está pensando. En este caso no hay ningún chico, sí que usaré lo que me haga sentir más cómoda» se dice con convicción. Mientras toma con una mano el jeans y la polera de siempre con la otra mete en los más profundo de su closet el vestido que su mamá había planchado con tanto ahínco – Lo siento Madre – Y cierra el closet para olvidar toda esa función. «Bueno, ahora solo me queda preparar la comida» mientras se dirige hacia la cocina. Suena el timbre - ¿Quién será tan temprano? – Al ver la hora en su celular se da cuenta que no es tan temprano como pensaba y que de hecho eran las ocho en punto, la hora en la que todos estaban citados. Sí que en ese mismo instante Sora dedujo que el que tocaba el timbre era Joe, por ser el único puntual del grupo. Abre la puerta.

\- Hola Sora – Sonríe Joe - ¿Soy el primero en llegar, cierto?

\- Sí, pasa – Responde con una sonrisa también.

\- Creo que ya es costumbre que ambos alistemos las cosas antes de que lleguen los demás – Ríe Joe.

-Tienes razón, ¿me ayudas a distribuir estos panecillos en estos tres platos? – Pregunta Sora.

\- Pues claro Sora – Dice un entusiasmado Joe.

\- ¿Cómo van los estudios? ¿EL otro día pudiste subir la nota que te habían puesto mal? – Se interesa Sora.

\- La verdad es que no, el profesor me dijo que no se iba a hacer molestias por una prueba de diagnóstico – Dice apenado

\- Pero Joe, está claro que no lo haría, jamás mencionaste que era una prueba de diagnóstico – Ríe Sora.

\- Creo que se me escapo ese pequeño detalle – Responde avergonzado.

\- ¿Y tú Sora cómo vas? Ayer te vi a lo lejos con Yamato en dirección hacia tu casa – Dice sin inmutarse.

Con la impresión que le causo ese comentario sin querer dejo caer un plato al suelo, menos mal ese no era el que tenía los panecillos. Al ver lo sucedido no duda en agacharse para recoger los pedazos del plato.

\- Sora, cuidado te puedes cortar, yo me encargare de eso – Dice Joe preocupado. Sora se levanta sin decir nada y ve como Joe pesca la pala con la escoba para barrer los pedazos destrozados del plato.

\- Sora, perdón si te molesto lo que te dije, pero últimamente te he visto muy distraída. Sé que la mayoría piensa que no me doy cuenta de las cosas – Dice mientras se rasca la cabeza – pero creo que a ti te pasa algo y ese algo es Yamato – Dice serio. Sora no puede creer lo que está escuchando del superior Joe. Él nunca está al tanto de las cosas que pasan. Pero justo cuando se iba a arma de valor para responder alguien abre la puerta y dice:

\- Ya estamos aquí – Dice un sonriente Taichi entrando con Hikari. Al ver sus caras pregunta – ¿Interrumpimos algo?

\- No, nada. Solo que se cayó un plato – Dice Sora mirando a Joe con cara "Di algo que suene normal, por favor".

-Sí, y esta vez no fui yo – Dice Joe con cara triunfante. Mientras Sora piensa «Eso no es para nada normal».

\- Que increíble – Se burla Hikari – Chicos si quieren vayan al living, yo me quedo ayudando a Sora.

\- Si tu insiste – Dice Taichi aliviado - ¡Vamos Joe! – toma del brazo a Joe sin dejarle ninguna otra opción.

\- Pero Taichi, ayudemos a las chicas – Dice Joe intentando tranzar las cosas.

\- Nada de eso – Insiste Taichi mientras dejan a las chicas solas.

\- ¡Soraaa! – Hikari se acerca a Sora para abrazarla – Te extrañaba mucho.

Sora la abraza también – Yo igual te extrañaba Hikari, no te imaginas cuánto. De hecho, le pedí a mi madre que hiciera los panecillos que tanto te encantan.

\- Que considerada eres Sora, jamás espero menos de ti – Le dice Sonriente – Mira Taichi y yo trajimos este sushi hecho por nuestra madre.

\- Que delicioso se ve eso – Elogia Sora – mientras los recibe para ponerlos en una bandeja.

\- Me alegra tanto que todos nos volvamos a juntar después de tanto tiempo, pero más me alegra que Taichi y tu hayan decidido hacer las paces con Yamato, no te imaginas lo feliz que se encuentra Takeru por la noticia – Sonríe Hikari.

\- Me lo imagino, al fin podré ver a Takeru, lo he extrañado muchísimo – Dice una Sora sonriente.

Suena el timbre nuevamente – Espérame Hikari, iré a ver quién es – Se aleja de la cocina Sora.

\- No te preocupes, terminaré de acomodar lo último que queda – Tranquiliza Hikari.

Sora abre la puerta y al ver que es Yamato el que está al otro lado no puede evitar sentir un revoloteo en su estómago - Hola chicos – Dice Sora un poco nerviosa con una sonrisa atontada.

\- ¡Soraa! – Exclama Takeru mientras se acerca para abrazarla. Yamato al ver lo que hace su efusivo hermano no puede evitar poner cara de pocos amigos.

\- Hola Takeru, tanto tiempo – Manifiesta está abrazándolo también – Hola Yamato – Pronuncia nerviosa.

\- Hola – Dice Yamato un tanto indiferente por los celos.

\- Pasen, ya están casi todos aquí, a excepción de Mimi y Koushiro – Dice Sora.

Ya la mayoría juntos en el living empiezan a recodar las anécdotas que vivieron juntos en el Digimundo.

\- ¿Quién se acuerda cuando entramos descaradamente a una mansión y nos comimos todo lo que había allí adentro? – Ríe Taichi.

Todos dicen "yo" menos Hikari que aún no estaba con ellos en ese tiempo – Yo no estuve cuando paso eso – Dice una Hikari frustrada.

\- Hikari, esa vez todos comimos y nos quedamos a dormir en esa mansión que encontramos en medio del bosque – Dice Joe tratando de explicarle a Hikari, pero Sora lo interrumpe.

\- ¿Quién se acuerda que fue Joe el que nos convenció de quedarnos diciendo que sería bueno porqué en la casa había un cuadro con un ángel? – Dice Sora Riendo.

\- Yo lo recuerdo – Se une Yamato a las carcajadas.

\- ¿Qué yo hice qué? – Dice Joe sorprendido – Yo nunca apoyaría algo que nos hiciera daño – Insiste Joe.

\- Yo también lo recuerdo - dice Takeru riendo – Y recuerdo muy bien que tú fuiste el primero en comer del banquete que había – Todos rieron aún más fuerte.

\- ¿Por qué dicen esas cosas de mí? – Dice un Joe apenado.

\- Lo sentimos superior Joe, en realidad no fue solo tu culpa, ya que, todos accedimos a quedarnos – Suaviza más las cosas Sora.

\- ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? – Pregunta Hikari.

\- Después ya en la noche cuando todos estábamos durmiendo, Agumon me despierta para que lo acompañe al baño y mientras estaba haciendo, pues ya saben ustedes como es Agumon cuando va al baño – Se sonroja Taichi.

\- Sí, Gabumon detestaba que Agumon no pudiera aguantarse – Agrega Yamato.

\- Esa vez estaba tan pero tan hediondo que le pedí que por favor saliera, y mientras abre la puerta para salir, sale del otro cubículo Ogremon gritando y le dice a Agumon: "Te estas muriendo por dentro miserable" – Dice Taichi sin aguantar la risa. Todos rompen a carcajadas.

\- Pobre Agumon – Dice Hikari.

\- Y cuando salimos del baño vimos que al final de pasillo estaba Leomon y de repente aparece por el otro lado Devimon, esa fue la vez que nos separó a todos ¿Te acuerdas que si te conté eso? – Pregunta Taichi a su hermana.

\- Sí, ahora si recuerdo – Responde Hikari.

Mientras estaban conversando de lo sucedido con Devimon entra Mimi con Koushiro sin que lo demás se den cuenta.

\- Esa vez el culpable de todo fue Joe – Se une Mimi.

\- Mimi, Koushiro que bueno que al fin llegaron – Dice Sora – Tomen asiento.

\- Ves, Joe. Hasta Mimi lo recuerda- Dice Takeru, mientras los demás ríen.

\- Koushiro dime que tú no te unirás a ellos, por favor – Dice Joe buscando un aliado en Koushiro.

-Lo siento, Joe. Mejor no diré nada, no me retracto, solo diré: "Cuadro de ángel" – Dice Koushiro con una sonrisa. Todos ríen aún más fuerte.

\- No puede ser que todos recuerden eso – Dice Joe afligido.

\- Joe no te preocupes, ahora son solo buenos recuerdos – Le dice Hikari de manera amable.

\- ¿Qué les tomo tanto? – Regaña Taichi.

\- Con Koushiro habíamos quedado en que nos encontraríamos de camino a casa de Sora, Cuando me di cuenta que ya se había atrasado más de lo habitual decidí ir yo misma a buscarlo a la casa – Se queja Mimi – Adivinen que estaba haciendo – Deja el tema en mano de los demás.

\- Estaba en el computador – Dice Takeru.

\- Exacto, Takeru – Dice Mimi con aires de superioridad – Sí que lo tomé de las mechas y lo traje para acá– Ríe maliciosamente Mimi y luego se arrepiente – No, lo último no es verdad – y mira a Koushiro con cara de "Perdóname".

\- Bueno chicos, quería comentarles que el que estemos juntos el día de hoy no es mera coincidencia. Yo hoy les traigo una muy buena noticia – Dice Koushiro extasiado.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Koushiro? Cuéntanos – Dice Sora expectante.

\- Hace unos días logre comunicarme con Gennai – Dice Koushiro, mientras todos quedan atónitos por sus palabras – Y me ha dicho que podremos volver al Digimundo – Dice a punto de explotar de la felicidad.

\- ¡¿Qué te ha dicho queeee?! – Dice Taichi boquiabierto.

\- ¡No puede seeer! – Exclaman al unísono Hikari, Mimi y Sora al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Y cuándo?! – Exclama un Yamato impaciente.

\- Chicos – Alerta Takeru – ¡Sostengan a Joe! – Todos ven como Joe no se puede de la emoción y como Mimi se acerca para sujetarlo y llevarlo al sillón.

\- ¿Así y todo quieres estudiar medicina? – Pronuncia de manera burlesca Mimi, pero Joe solo puede decir:

\- ¡Koushiro, dinos cuando! – Exclama temblando de la emoción.

\- Me dijo que la puerta se abriría hoy a las once – Asegura Koushiro.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – Pregunta Sora.

\- Son las once en punto – Responde Yamato. Todos se miran atónitos por las buenas noticias.

 **Notas de la autora (2):**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Espero que no me odien por dejarlo así, pero la verdad es que creo que lo hice más largo que los otros, para compensarlos por la demora, sí que no se enojen, plis C: Ojalá les haya gustado :D

Dejen sus reviews , aunque no lo crean, de verdad animan mucho para seguir escribiendo :D

Bueno eso es todo, me despido SoratoLovers :D

Y no olviden ver mi Fanpage en FB: /Digimonsorato.

¡Adioooooós! :D


	5. Capítulo 5

**Notas del autor:**

Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, pero aquí está al fin, el quinto capítulo.

Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Saludos!

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo V**

A las once en punto de la noche un primero de agosto se volvió a reportar una falla eléctrica en toda la ciudad de Odaiba. La gente paranoica por los sucesos anteriores, no dudo en tomar su auto y salir lejos de la ciudad. Ya nadie está dispuesto a pasar una vez más por todo el caos que atrae esa isla. La mayoría de la gente no sabe a qué se deben esos extraños sucesos, tan solo son unos pocos los privilegiados que conocen esa maravillosa especie de monstruos digitales, y que no los ven como una amenaza. Si bien estas fallas hacen revivir un sinfín de malos recuerdos para algunos, pero para otros esta vez es diferente, esta vez el apagón es símbolo de algo bueno. Las puertas al Digimundo están abiertas y deseosas de transportar una vez más a esos queridos niños elegidos que lograron encontrar el armonioso equilibrio entre el mundo digital y el mundo real.

Koushiro estaba frente a su laptop, haciendo los últimos ajustes que los llevaría al reencuentro que tanto habían anhelado. Por otro lado, Sora estaba intentando dar la luz de su apartamento, mientras Yamato volvía del balcón – Sora, no es solo tu apartamento. Es toda la ciudad que está a oscuras.

\- O sea que realmente volveremos al Digimundo – Dice Sora un tanto preocupada.

\- Así es – Dice Yamato sin poder ocultar la felicidad que siente por dentro.

Mientras que en el linving de la casa Joe y Mimi se encuentran envolviendo la comida que sobro de la junta para llevarla al Digimundo. Ya que, nunca se sabe si podrán volver de inmediato o no.

\- ¿Qué será lo primero que harás con Gomamon? – Pregunta Mimi.

\- Si hay un lago cerca, le pediré que demos una vuelta en su balsa de peces – Responde un nostálgico Joe - ¿Y tú Mimi?

\- ¡No puede ser! – Grita la ojimiel.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Se asusta Joe con el grito de Mimi.

\- ¡Le había comprado mucha ropa a Palmon! – Dice Mimi sollozando.

\- ¡Ay! Mimi eso es lo de menos ¡los volveremos a ver! – Enfatiza Joe extasiado.

\- Es que tú me preguntaste que haría con Palmon y yo quería hacer eso – Dice Mimi a modo de queja.

Mientras tanto en la cocina, se encontraba Sora con Yamato buscando velas.

\- ¿Estás segura que tu madre guarda aquí las velas? – Dice Yamato incrédulo.

\- Segurísima – Afirma Sora – Solo que no recuerdo en que parte exactamente. Trata de ver en el cajón que está arriba, yo no lo alcanzo - «Yamato creció mucho este último tiempo» Piensa Sora mientras disfruta de la hermosura que apenas logra ver de Yamato.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Yamato al ver que Sora no sigue buscando.

\- Nada, solo pensaba en que no he crecido mucho desde que volvimos del Digimundo – Dice Sora un poco sonrojada al ser descubierta por Yamato.

\- ¿Y yo sí? – Pregunta Yamato entre risas.

\- Al menos alcanzas ese cajón – Ríe Sora.

\- Quizás no has crecido en porte, pero si has madurado mucho – Dice Yamato Sonrojado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Dice Sora mientras se gira para dejar en la mesa un canasto con cosas inútiles sobre la mesa, quedando muy apegada frente a frente con Yamato que justo por inercia había mirado hacia abajo para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. En eso llega Taichi alumbrando con su celular- ¿Qué están haciendo?

Yamato y Sora nerviosos por ser encontrados así por Taichi, se separan y responde al unísono – Buscamos las velas.

\- Pero si las velas están en ese canasto sobre la mesa – Les indica Taichi un tanto ofendido por sentir que le estaban ocultando algo.

\- ¡Cierto! – Exclama Sora «Menos mal que entro Taichi, casi me da un ataque cuando siento que Yamato estaba tan apegado a mi» piensa aliviada al ver la cara de su amigo.

\- ¡Chicooos! – Llama Koushiro – Ya está todo listo, ¿Tienen todos su Digivices a mano? – Pregunta.

\- ¿Por quienes nos tomas koushiro? Siempre estamos listos – Dice Taichi mientras saca del bolsillo su Digivices para apuntarlo hacia la laptop. Todos copian a Taichi y en TRES, DOS, UNO. La habitación se ilumina por completo para dejarla sin ningún rastro de los chicos que habían estado recordando viejos tiempos y a sus compañeros Digimon.

\- ¿Dónde nos encontramos exactamente? – Pregunta un Joe confundido.

\- Déjame ver – Responde Koushiro mientras busca un lugar seguro para intentar encender su laptop - ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- ¡Cierto! Iré a ver a los alrededores, tu quédate aquí y trata de encender la laptop – Dice con decisión Joe.

\- Joe no creo que pueda encenderlo, está ocurriendo lo mismo de la otra vez, necesito encontrar electricidad del Digimundo – Dice Koushiro afligido.

\- Bueno, si es así, mejor vamos los dos a buscar a los demás y a nuestros Digimon– Exhala Joe.

Por otro lado, Se encuentra Taichi en el suelo en medio de un bosque frondoso «¿Dónde estoy?» piensa mientras trata de levantarse. Cuando toma conciencia de donde esta no duda en gritar - ¡Agumoooon! – a todo pulmón y al ver que unos arbustos se mueven en frente de él se para de inmediato.

\- Lamento no ser Agumon – pronuncia Yamato mientras sale de esos arbustos sacudiendo su ropa.

\- ¡De todos tenías que ser tú! – Dice Taichi frustrado.

\- Al menos agradece que hacemos un buen equipo – Responde Yamato con ironía cerrándole un ojo.

\- ¡Chicoooos! ¡¿Dónde se encuentran todos?! – Grita una voz aguda.

Taichi y Yamato se miran - ¡Mimi! – dicen ambos.

\- ¡Mimi, sigue mi voz! – grita Taichi.

La chica de ojos color miel cuando escucha la voz de Taichi no duda en seguirla entre todos esos árboles – Taichi – pronuncia exhausta cuando lo ve – Yamato, también tú. Qué bueno que los encontré, pensé que me quedaría sola – dice aliviada.

\- ¿Has encontrado a Palmon? – Pregunta Yamato.

\- No, solo me encontré con un par de Numemon. Creo que soy un imán de Numemon – Dice Mimi con tristeza.

\- ¡Pero Mimi! Les has preguntado si han visto a los demás – Dice Taichi exaltado.

\- Tranquilo Tai, si no soy tan tonta – Exclama Mimi cruzándose de brazos.

\- Taichi, tranquilo, todos queremos encontrarlos – Dice Yamato tratando de calmar las aguas.

\- Gracias Yamato – Dice Mimi aprovechándose de la situación tomándose del brazo de Yamato – Les pregunte si habían visto a Palmon, pero no me respondieron, creo que los asuste.

– Creo que deberíamos buscar a los demás con nuestro Digivices – Dice Yamato soltándose del brazo de Mimi «Takeru sé que ya estas más grande, pero aun así no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti» piensa mientras Taichi les indica qué camino seguir.

A orillas de la playa se encuentran Takeru, Hikari y Sora tratando de pescar algo para así alimentarse.

\- Estamos viviendo un deja vu – Dice Takeru mientras intenta pescar.

\- ¡Shhh! – Exclama Hikari – Asustaras a los peces.

\- Tienes razón Takeru, no es primera vez que nos encontramos solo los tres – Susurra Sora.

\- A diferencia de las otras veces, tu siempre nos has cuidado. Ahora yo seré el que las cuidará – Dice Takeru orgulloso.

\- Claramente no nos alimentarás hoy, Takeru – Dice Hikari riendo - ¿Sora has notado algún cambio en el Digivices?

\- Nada de nada, no sé si será porque todos nos encontramos demasiado lejos o si será que se descompuso el Digivices – Dice con desanimo.

\- Ambas opciones son malas – Responde Takeru – Ya que, se está haciendo de noche, mejor iré a buscar madera para hacer una fogata.

\- Buena idea Takeru, no te alejes demasiado – Previene Sora.

\- ¡Exacto! – Exclama con alegría Hikari.

\- ¿Ahh? – Dicen Takeru y Sora.

\- ¿Por qué no probamos nuestros Digivices alejándonos? Takeru tu podrías correr al otro extremo de la playa y nosotras trataremos de ver si el Digivices te ubica – Dice Hikari.

\- ¿Correr? – Dice con cansancio Takeru con solo mirar ese largo trayecto.

\- Si, Hikari tiene razón – Dice Sora – Aparte si lo hacemos así, no te perderemos de vista, y por lo tanto sería imposible que te pierdas.

\- Bueno, si eso nos saca de la duda. Me apunto– Dice con entusiasmo Takeru, el cual se va sin pensarlo dos veces. Mientras tanto Sora y Hikari se sientan a la orilla de la playa para ver cómo se va alejando Takeru.

\- Tu y Takeru se han vuelto muy unidos – Dice Sora sonriendo mientras contempla el atardecer.

\- La verdad es que sí, la distancia nunca ha sido problema para mantener nuestra amistad y ahora que Takeru se vino a Odaiba con su madre ha sido mucho mejor – Sonríe Hikari.

\- Me alegra mucho – Responde Sora.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu Sora, como vas con esos dos problemáticos de mi hermano y Yamato? – Pregunta con curiosidad Hikari.

\- Ya sabes, ambos no se llevan tan mal como la gente cree. Ellos comparten ese tipo de amistad en la que necesitan tener encontrones y golpes – Ríen ambas - ¡Oh! Creo que Takeru ya llego al otro extremo, mira hacia las rocas.

\- Sí – Responde Hikari.

\- Vamos – Se para Sora.

Mientras ambas caminan mirando sus Digivices hacia donde se encuentra su amigo, no se percatan de que Takeru a lo lejos les dice que huyan. Estas solo logran darse cuenta de la advertencia de Takeru cuando ya era tarde, ya que Monochromon al hacer su embestida no logra pasar desapercibido. Es en ese momento cuando Sora y Hikari deciden mirar a Takeru, el cual les indicaba que se adentren al bosque de más atrás para esconderse. Ambas corren con todas sus fuerzas, pero la arena les impide correr rápido. Al darse cuenta de eso Takeru decide acercarse lo más que puede a Monochromon para lanzarle una roca, que cae justo en su espalda, haciendo que este un poco confundido por el golpe se detenga. Cuando logra divisar a Takeru hace su ataque volcánico hacia las rocas en las que se encuentra. Takeru sin pensarlo más también decide adentrarse al bosque «Esto complicará las cosas» piensa mientras busca un lugar seguro.

\- Hikari tendremos que bordear la playa por el bosque para poder encontrarnos con Takeru – Dice mientras la aleja del límite de la playa con el bosque.

\- Cómo lo encontraremos, si ya está todo oscuro – Dice Hikari preocupándose.

\- Debemos ser fuertes. Takeru es un chico inteligente – Dice Sora con decisión – Esta atenta a tu Digivices mientras yo me aseguro que no corramos peligro en el trayecto.

\- ¿Dónde estarán nuestros compañeros Digimon? Sin ellos nos encontramos tan desprotegidos aquí - Dice una Hikari frustrada.

\- Tranquila, siempre encontramos la manera de que todo salga bien. Yo estoy segura de que volveremos a ver a nuestros Digimon y a los demás – Responde de manera optimista.

Después de media hora caminando entre los árboles.

\- Hikari creo que deberíamos pasar la noche aquí y mañana a primera hora seguir buscando a Takeru – Dice Sora preocupada, ya que no recordaba que las noches en el Digimundo fueran tan oscuras.

\- Tienes razón, pero no podré descansar sabiendo que Takeru se encuentra solo – Responde Hikari afligida.

\- Mantengamos la calma, Takeru se debe encontrar bien. Se comportó como todo un líder cuando nos encontramos con Monochromon – Dice Sora con alegría.

\- ¿Por qué habrá reaccionado así ese Digimon? Koushiro siempre nos ha dicho que son calmados, pero siempre es un caos cuando nos encontramos con ellos – Ríe Hikari.

\- Koushiro debe tener un concepto de "calmado" muy distinto al nuestro – Se une a las risas Sora cuando de repente el Digivices comienza a indicar que algo se acerca. Ambas se ponen en pie e intentan descifrar de qué lado viene.

\- ¡Funciona! – Exclama Sora.

\- Debe ser Takeru – Dice con impaciencia Hikari – viene de allá – Indica con su mano. Ambas se dirigen con Digivices en mano hacia el lugar que les manda. Cuando de repente entre arbustos ven a un Digimon de color azul parecido a un dinosaurio conversando con un niño de chaqueta roja con azul.

\- ¡Disculpa! – Llama Sora – Estamos buscando a un niño rubio, ¿Lo has visto?

\- ¡Te lo dije Davis! Había un niño en esas rocas – Reprocha Veemon.

\- ¡Ay! Lo siento, no sabía que en este mundo hubiera más humanos. Tú vives aquí, así que deberías ser más persuasivo cuando estás seguro de algo– Se justifica Davis.

\- ¡Chicooos! nos podrían decir hacia donde se encuentran esas rocas – Pregunta Sora perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Ahhh, sí. Lo siento, pero primero cómo es qué han llegado aquí – Dice un curioso Davis.

\- Es una larga historia. Necesitamos encontrar a nuestro amigo, rápido – Insiste Hikari.

\- Aaay que linda – Dice Davis a Veemon.

\- No estamos muy seguros, ya que nosotros también hemos perdido a nuestra amiga de vista – Responde Veemon.

\- ¿Amiga? – Dice Sora curiosa – Si es así, podríamos buscarlos juntos – Propone – Serían de mucha ayuda ya que, él tiene un Digimon – Le susurra Sora a Hikari. La cual le devuelve una mirada astuta.

\- Ehh… ¿Qué dices? – Pregunta Davis.

\- Nada, nada. Solo vamos – Responde Sora haciéndose la loca mientras mueve sus manos hacia adelante a modo de hacerlos avanzar.

\- No deberíamos ir por ese camino – Indica Veemon – allá nos encontramos con un Monochromon y sin querer le lanzamos una piedra, solo estábamos jugando, pero el Monochromon se enfadó demasiado.

\- ¡Veemooon! – Intenta callarlo Davis.

\- ¿Por qué siempre me retas? – Pregunta un triste Veemon.

\- Con que ustedes fueron los que causaron todo ese alboroto – Dice Sora descontrolándose.

\- Sora tranquila, ya no podemos hacer nada – trata de calmar una sonriente Hikari - ¡Alto! Creo que yo te he visto en alguna otra parte, ¿eres de Odaiba, cierto?

\- ¿Cómo es que yo no puedo recordarte? – Se pregunta Davis atontado por la deslumbrante belleza de Hikari.

\- Vamos en la misma escuela, la preparatoria número dos de Odaiba – Dice Hikari feliz de haber acertado.

\- Sí, sí. ¿Y cómo es que están aquí? – Pregunta Davis.

\- Ya te lo dijimos es una larga historia. ¿Y tu amiga, que paso con ella? – Pregunta Hikari.

\- Nos hemos tenido que separar por la culpa de ese maldito Monochromon – Responde Davis.

\- Bueno, si es así deberíamos encontrar la manera de dar con ellos – Propone nuevamente Sora.

\- Ok, pero ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes? – Pregunta Davis.

\- Mi nombre es Hikari y ella es Sora – Dice con una sonrisa Hikari.

\- Yo soy Davis y este es Veemon, mi compañero Digimon – Devuelve la sonrisa - ¿Y ustedes no tienen compañeros Digimon?

\- Acabamos de llegar, aun no los encontramos – Responde Sora.

\- ¿Por casualidad ustedes no han visto un gato blanco llamado Gatomon? – Pregunta Hikari.

\- ¿O un ave rosa llamado Biyomon? – Se une Sora.

\- Mmmm… - Piensa Davis.

\- Creo que antes de ayer vimos un Biyomon junto con un Gabumon, pero no hemos visto un Gatomon – Responde lamentándose.

\- ¡¿Dónde?! – Exclama Sora.

\- ¿Dónde fue que los vimos Davis? – Pregunta inseguro Veemon.

\- Creo que los vimos conversando junto a una laguna – Dice Davis tratando de recordar.

\- ¿Se encuentra muy lejos de aquí? – Pregunta Sora impaciente al ver que ambos no están muy seguro de lo que hablan.

\- ¡Sí!... solo que desde que los vimos hasta ahora hemos vistos como unas tres lagunas distintas – Responde Davis.

\- Sora creo que no debemos fiarnos de ellos, ambas podemos encontrar a Takeru y los demás sin su ayuda – Dice susurrando Hikari tratando de alejarse un poco de ellos. Sora la mira y asiente con su cabeza.

\- Lo siento chicos, creo que hemos sufrido un percance sí que mejor nosotras tomaremos nuestro propio camino… ¡Adiós! – Dice Sora tomando del brazo a Hikari para alejarse de ellos lo más rápido posible.

\- ¡No se preocupen, nosotros las seguiremos desde lejos! – Grita Davis.

Por otro lado, Taichi, Yamato y Mimi se encuentran caminando por la orilla de una laguna intentando encontrarse con los demás.

\- Ya estoy cansada – Resopla Mimi de malhumor.

\- Mimi solo resiste un poco más, ya nos has retrasado bastante con tus descansos – Reprocha Yamato.

\- ¿Pero, cual es el apuro? todos se deben encontrar bien, al menos no hemos visto nada fuera de lo normal – Apoya Taichi a Mimi.

\- ¿Acaso no están preocupados por los demás? Takeru, tu hermana, Sora y los demás. No sabemos cómo deben estar. Nuestros Digimon tampoco han aparecido, por lo tanto, la situación es mucho más delicada de lo que creen – Dice Yamato enojado «¿Qué les pasa? No puedo creer que Taichi esté tan tranquilo sabiendo que su hermana puede estar sola. Esto es muy raro, la primera vez que llegamos aquí nuestros Digimon nos estaban esperando, esto quiere decir que ellos no deben saber que nosotros pudimos transportarnos de nuevo. Espero que esto no tenga que ver con nada malo y solo sea que simplemente no coincidimos esta vez» Piensa un Yamato sumergiéndose cada vez más en sus preocupaciones.

\- ¡Yamato!... ¡Yamatoo!... ¡YAMATO! – Grita Mimi.

\- Shhhhhh… que te calles, ¿Escuchas lo mismo que yo? – Pregunta Taichi.

\- Es que Yamato se había quedado atrás – Reprocha Mimi – Si, también lo oigo ¿Qué será?

\- ¿Qué hacen chicos? – Pregunta Yamato con normalidad.

\- ¡Shh! – Reta Taichi.

\- Deténganse – Advierte Yamato – Creo que viene de allá – Indica al darse cuenta de que es lo que están haciendo sus amigos – ¿Es una chica? - «¿Sera Sora?... pero está llorando, Sora no es de ese tipo de chicas»

\- ¡Ohh gracias a Dios! – Exclama una chica de pelo lila – Mientras corre a abrazar al primero que se le cruza.

\- ¡Oh! Hola – Dice Taichi incomodo por esta muestra de afecto tan impulsiva.

\- ¡Oh, lo siento! Es que pensé que nunca más volvería a ver un humano en mi vida – Se disculpa sollozando.

\- ¿Estabas con otra persona? – Pregunta Yamato.

\- Sí, mi amigo Davis, pero hemos tenido que separarnos. Sin querer golpeamos a un Monochromon y eso ha hecho que tengamos que separarnos – Logra articular sin llorar - ¡Por favor! Ayúdenme, necesito encontrar a Davis y a mi compañero Digimon Hawkmon, desde que llegamos no lo he podido encontrar. Ya llevamos dos días sin encontrarlo, estoy agotada, sin mencionar que no he comido y tengo sed. También tengo frío, quiero un baño y ¡necesito dormir! – Dice sin aguantar sus lágrimas.

Mimi al escucharla no es capaz de contener sus lágrimas y sollozando también, dice - ¡Te entiendo tanto amiga mía! – Ambas se abrazan para llorar a mares.

\- Mimi acabamos de llegar – Dice Yamato perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Alto! Tu eres la hija de la señora Inoue que trabaja en una tienda de comestibles – Exclama Taichi.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dice Miyako sorprendida.

\- Somos vecinos, yo vivo en los departamentos que están arriba de tu tienda – Dice Taichi.

\- Ahora que lo dices, creo que yo también te he visto un par de veces – Responde una Miyako ya recuperada de su pataleta «Estos chicos son demasiado guapos, creo que mejor me debería quedar con ellos, total Davis esta con Veemon» piensa para sus adentros mientras se imagina tomada de los brazos de ambos.

\- No perdamos más tiempos y vamos por los demás. Lo siento si estas cansada, pero nosotros no podemos detenernos ahora, llegamos aquí con cinco personas más – Dice angustiado Yamato.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo Miyako intenta persuadirlos preguntando - ¿Puedo unirme a ust… - pero luego es interrumpida.

\- ¡CORRAAAN! – Grita alguien desesperado que viene corriendo detrás de ellos.

Todos - ¿Queeeè?

\- ¡Hermano! – Exclama Takeru.

\- ¡Takeru! Que alegría, pero…. – Exclama Yamato mientras empieza a correr junto a él.

\- Detrás de esa roca – Indica Takeru.

Todos obedecieron a las indicaciones de Takeru y corrieron hacia la enorme piedra que quedaba hacia un lado del camino. Cuando todos lograron esconderse detrás de esa enorme roca, no fue necesario que pasara ningún minuto más para que pudieran ver la veloz carroza que venía siguiendo a Takeru. Cuando ya ven lo alejada que se encontraba esta se dejan caer al suelo para recuperar el aliento.

\- Menos mal que pudimos escapar – Exhala Takeru aliviado mientras levanta su sombrero para sacar a Patamon de él.

\- ¡Patamon! – Exclaman Taichi, Yamato y Mimi al unísono.

\- Chicos que alegría volver a verlos – Sonríe Patamon.

\- ¿Sabes de los demás? -Pregunta Taichi.

\- No mucho la verdad, solo logre escuchar de Myostimon que los únicos que le faltaban por cazar era Gabumon y Biyomon.

\- Y yo logre escuchar que ellos sabían de nuestra llegada. Por lo tanto, por eso deben haber planeado todo esto, ya que ellos saben que sin nuestros Digimon no somos nada – Exclama Takeru.

\- No digas eso Takeru, me has salvado – Dice Patamon aliviado.

\- O sea que debemos apresurarnos, debemos encontrar a Gabumon y Biyomon antes que Myotismon lo haga – Se impacienta Yamato «Gabumon, Biyomon sean fuertes hasta que los encontremos»

\- Así que este maldito de nuevo esta detrás de todo – Dice con furia Taichi.

\- ¿Pero no que ya estaba destruido? – Pregunta Mimi sin entender lo que está pasando.

\- Eso se suponía – Dice Yamato.

\- ¡No quiero pelear de nuevo! – Dice Mimi cansada.

\- Mimi no es hora de quejas, estas son nuestras circunstancias, debemos adaptarnos a ellas de la mejor manera posible, Palmon te necesita – Intenta animar Taichi.

\- ¡No quiero! Aparte mis zapatos se rompieron, no puedo seguir así, sé que Palmon me entendería – Dice sin poder más.

\- Mimi, no te preocupes. Descansaremos ahora para recobrar las fuerzas que nos faltan para mañana a primera hora ir en busca de Gabumon, Biyomon y los demás. No podemos enfrentar solos a Myotismon – Dice Yamato.

\- Ya está dicho – Exclama Taichi – Quedémonos aquí, ustedes chicas pueden dormir cerca de esta roca y nosotros dormiremos bajo aquel árbol.

\- Bueno – Asienten ambas chicas.

Mientras los chicos van hacia donde dormirán.

\- ¿Takeru estabas con alguien más? – Pregunta Yamato.

\- Sí… – Responde Takeru con tristeza – Estaba con Hikari y Sora, pero… las perdí – logra articular.

\- ¡Pero! ¡¿cómo paso eso?! – Regaña Yamato.

\- Estábamos intentando ver si el Digivices funcionaba cuando nos alejábamos – Responde Takeru, pero es interrumpido.

\- ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso? - Cuestiona Yamato fuera de sus cabales.

\- Hermano tranquilo, nunca se nos pasó por la mente que un Digimon nos atacaría. Aparte no todo es malo, gracias a eso pude descubrir que el Digivices no está del todo bien. Hubo veces en la que me indicaba que tres personas estaban cerca pero cuando me dirigía hacia ese lugar de inmediato cambiaba a otro indicándome que había más personas en otro. Fue así como encontré a Myotismon capturando a Patamon – Takeru es interrumpido.

\- Fue en ese momento en que Takeru me salvo – Ríe Patamon aliviado entre los brazos de Takeru.

\- Hermano… - Dice Takeru, pero no hay respuesta - Vamos hermano, no puedes enojarte ahora que estamos en problemas – Se queja, pero aun así no hay respuestas - ¿Es porque estaba con Sora, cierto? – Insiste Takeru – ¡Yo las estaba cuidando!

\- ¿Cuidando? Las estabas cuidando tan bien que de pronto las perdiste, que buen trabajo Takeru, te felicito. Deberías ser tú el que dirija el grupo, a ver si no logras perder a más personas de vista – Grita Yamato.

\- Yamato ya estás hablando demás – Intenta calmar Taichi.

\- ¡Me voy! No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que aparezcan de la nada – Se aparta Yamato.

\- Hermano, no puedes ir solo, es muy peligroso – Intenta detener Takeru – ya viste que Myotismon anda cerca.

Taichi sabe que cuando Yamato pierde el control no hay razones que lo detengan «¿Qué hago? Sora siempre interviene en estos casos ¿Y si hago como ella?» - ¡Yamato detente! - Grita Taichi tratando de sonar como Sora.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? – Mira desconcertado Takeru.

\- ¿Por qué discuten tanto? – Pregunta Mimi acercándose al grupo – No nos dejan dormir.

\- No soy como Sora – Murmura entredientes Taichi «Pero también puedo hacerte entrar en razón» Sí que, sin pensarlo dos veces, este sigue a Yamato, lo toma del brazo para dejarlo frente a él y le da un combo en la mejilla derecha con todas sus fuerzas – Yamato entra en razón, si vamos ahora podemos empeorar aún más las cosas.

\- ¡No te importa en absoluto como están! – Grita Yamato, mientras descarga todas sus fuerzas con el puño en la cara de Taichi.

\- No vuelvas a decir que no me importan, porque tú sabes muy bien quien ha sido el que ha estado con Sora en las buenas y en las malas todo este tiempo– Suelta sin pensarlo Taichi.

«Sabía que esto se trataba de Sora» piensa Takeru «Estos dos nunca aprenden» se lamenta.

«Taichi tiene razón, es por eso que quiero estar con ella ahora. No quiero hacer las cosas mal de nuevo» Piensa Yamato mientras Taichi se impulsa para pegarle nuevamente.

\- ¡No soporto más verlos pelear! – Grita Mimi, mientras se gira para irse corriendo.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – Le grita Miyako.

Mimi corre entre los frondosos árboles con todas sus fuerzas «Ya no tolero que sigamos así ¿porque debemos pasar por esto de nuevo? ¿A caso aún no hemos aprendido la lección?» Esta última pregunta la hizo reflexionar a fondo acerca de su comportamiento «Sigo siendo la niña consentida del grupo» cae al suelo para hundirse en sus lágrimas.

\- ¡Mimiiii! – Gritan los chicos tratando de dar con ella.

\- Chicos – Pronuncia Mimi limpiándose las lágrimas de su cara. Cuando logra ponerse de pie, grita- ¡Aquí estoy! – Desorientada mira a su alrededor e intenta escuchar de donde vienen los gritos, luego de unos segundos se decide «De allá vienen» se anima y comienza a correr en esa dirección. Cuando de repente sin darse cuenta, la oscuridad de la noche le hace pasar un mal rato y da contra alguien. Al caer al suelo, intenta pararse de inmediato, pero el aturdimiento del golpe se lo impide.

\- ¿Mimi te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Koushiro preocupado mientras toca el cototo que quedo en su frente.

\- ¡Ay, ay me duele Koushiro! No me toques – Se queja mientras intenta confirmar con su mirada lo que tiene en frente - Koushiro eres tú, que alegría me da verte – Lo abraza sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho, retrocede y le dice – Necesitamos de tu sabiduría - Koushiro no puede evitar reírse de la situación.

\- ¡Koushiro! ¡Joe! Estamos ya casi todos reunidos – Celebra Taichi.

\- Solo falta Sora y Hikari, ahora que somos más podríamos ir sin ningún problema – Dice Yamato.

\- ¿Yamato estás pensando? Solo tenemos a Patamon con nosotros y tiene hambre… que testarudo eres – Dice Takeru.

\- ¡Yo tengo la comida! – Exclama Joe.

\- ¡Comidaaaa! – Grita con alegría Patamon.

\- Chicos no es tiempo de peleas – Calma Koushiro – Con Joe logramos encontrar energía aquí en el Digimu… - Es interrumpido por Joe.

\- Sí y no nos creerán, pero encontramos un enchufe en un árbol con todo tipo de cargadores para laptop, celular – Dice mientras saca de su mochila el alimento para Patamon y mientras Koushiro lo mira con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Excelente, necesito cargar mi celular – Agrega Mimi feliz.

\- ¿De qué nos serviría un celular aquí? – Pregunta irónicamente Yamato a Koushiro.

\- Sirve – Exclama Koushiro – Extrañamente el GPS funciona aquí en el Digimundo.

\- ¿Y si es una trampa del enemigo? – Pregunta Takeru.

\- No lo sabemos bien aún, pero gracias a eso pudimos encontrarlos sin ningún problema – Dice Koushiro.

\- Entonces podríamos buscar a Hikari y Sora así – Propone Takeru.

\- Solo hay un pero, sus celulares deben tener carga para ser encontradas – Dice Koushiro – Gracias al celular de esa niña pudimos encontrarlos – Dice apuntando a Miyako – Sí que tendríamos que ver si alguna de las dos tiene con carga su celular.

\- Yo tengo muy buenos hábitos cuando se trata de tener con carga mi celular – Se enorgullece Miyako.

\- Que extraño para una niña tan desordenada – Susurra Taichi a Yamato.

\- ¡Te escuche! – Le grita Miyako.

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte – Dice Taichi sonriendo estúpidamente.

\- Deberías tener cuidado con Taichi, él siempre es malintencionado – Bromea Yamato.

\- Eso no es así Yamato baka – Responde Taichi.

\- Ahora están como si nada hubiera pasado – Reclama Mimi a Takeru.

\- Ellos simplemente son así – Ríe Takeru sin más.

\- ¡Chicos silencio! – Grita Koushiro – mi laptop me indica que alguien está en la playa.

\- Con que estamos en la isla file – Confirma Taichi cuando mira la laptop de Koushiro.

\- Exacto – Afirma Koushiro.

\- Ya veo… Esas de ahí deben ser Hikari y Sora – Indica Taichi.

\- No estoy muy seguro, ya que se ve que son tres personas – Reflexiona Koushiro – ¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Alguno de ustedes logro dar con su Digimon?

\- Yo – Afirma Takeru.

\- Patamon no te había visto – Se sorprende Koushiro.

\- Es que has estado mirando tu laptop todo este rato – Se compadece de sí Patamon.

\- Que lastimero Patamon – Regaña Takeru.

\- Koushiro, Takeru escucho de Myotismon que están cazando nuestros Digimon, ¿para qué? no lo sé. Pero debemos adelantarnos a él y encontrar a los que aún no han sido capturados – Revela Taichi.

\- ¿Tentomon está libre? – Pregunta Koushiro.

\- No, lo lamento. Solo están libres Hasta el momento Gabumon y Biyomon – Dice Taichi.

\- Entonces debemos encontrarlos antes de que lo haga Myotismon – Exclama Koushiro.

\- ¡¿Qué estamos esperando, no dijiste que hay alguien en la playa?! – Recuerda Yamato.

\- Cierto, ¡Síganme! – Anima Koushiro.

Mientras van siguiendo a Koushiro les es imposible no darse cuenta de la hermosa noche que están presenciando, el cielo está más estrellado que nunca. Esto le hace recordar a Yamato las noches que contemplaron en el viaje anterior al Digimundo, sin duda no pudo dejar de pensar en Sora.

Sora mientras tanto se encontraba con Hikari, Davis y Veemon esperando a que Takeru se le ocurra volver a donde se habían separado.

\- Y les conté de la vez que metí mi primer Gol, estaba en el jardín de niños, mis padres dicen que desde ese tiempo que soy bueno para la pelota – Comenta Davis con aires de grandeza.

\- Sí Davis, creo que ya una diez veces – Recuerda Sora.

\- Lo siento chicas, Davis se pone nervioso cuando esta con mujeres – Se disculpa Veemon.

\- Eso no es verdad – Regaña Davis sonrojandose.

\- Davis porque no solo dormimos junto a la fogata y ya – Propone Hikari.

\- Bueno, está bien… pero, esta sí que no se las he contado. Soy muy bueno dando pases bajo presión… - Sigue platicando Davis.

\- Me gustaba mucho el futbol, hasta que llego este día – Comenta por lo bajo Sora a Hikari.

\- Sora, mira hacia allá – Indica con su dedo índice – Se viene acercando una luz.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Sora comienza a echarle arena húmeda a la fogata.

\- ¿Qué pasa chicas? – Pregunta Davis.

\- Shhhhh.. – Regañan ambas.

\- Vamos síganme – Dice Sora mientras intenta ocultarse tras unas rocas que se encontraban cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Pero que pasa si es mi amiga? – Vuelve a insistir Davis.

\- Que cierres la boca – Dice Sora perdiendo la paciencia con Davis por enésima vez.

\- Ay, ya me callo – Dice Davis bajando cada vez más el tono de su voz.

Mientras tanto los demás ya saliendo del bosque.

\- Mira, se ve humo saliendo desde allá – Indica Joe.

\- Deben ser ellas – Anuncia Taichi con felicidad.

\- Solo hay humo – Dice Koushiro. Cuando de repente a lo lejos se escuchan unas voces.

\- ¡Chicooos! – Grita Hikari.

\- Al fin… – Dice Sora aguantando las lágrimas de felicidad por dejar de escuchar las eternas historias de Davis.

\- ¡Soooo! Te extrañe tanto – Dice Mimi cuando llega donde ellas.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Pregunta Taichi apuntando a Davis.

\- Es tu doble – Dicen Hikari y Sora al unísono.

\- Hola Taichi, soy Davis. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien – Se presenta - ¡Miyakoo! ¿Has estado bien todo este tiempo? Que alegría.

\- Sí, veo que tú también – Responde Miyako apuntando con su mirada hacia donde se encuentra Hikari.

\- Takeru encontraste a Patamon – Dice con una sonrisa Hikari mientras abraza a Patamon.

\- Me alegro que te encuentres bien – Dice Takeru.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Pregunta un Davis caloso «Estos se sonríen demasiado» piensa tratando de ocultar su cara de pocos amigos.

Mientras tanto los demás se acomodan para pasar la noche que queda en ese lugar. Los chicos reúnen las ramas que están en el límite del bosque, para volver a hacer una fogata, mientras las chicas se preocupan de preparar algo para comer.

\- ¿Sora estas bien? – Se acerca Taichi.

\- Sí, Tai. Gracias por la preocupación – Sonríe Sora.

\- Sora, debo contarte algo – Pronuncia preocupado – Nos hemos enterado que Myotismon quiere capturar a nuestros Digimon.

\- ¡Biyomon! – dice Sora preocupada.

\- Ella se encuentra bien, eso creo. Ella con Gabumon son los único que no han sido capturados. ¡Ah! Y claro Patamon que está con nosotros – Dice Taichi tratando de relajar a su amiga.

\- ¿Y Yamato, como está el? – Pregunta Sora preocupada al no verlo.

\- Bien – Pronuncia «Maldito imbécil, ahora que encontramos a Sora, ni siquiera se digna a preguntarle si está bien, quien lo entiende» piensa Taichi, tratando de ocultar su rabia.

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Pregunta Sora al darse cuenta de la expresión de su amigo.

\- Que te lo cuente Yamato – Dice Taichi con cara triunfante «A ver si este imbécil es capaz de contarle por todos los problemas que nos hizo pasar» piensa sin ningún ánimo de ocultar su sonrisa maliciosa.

\- Ya está listo todo – Llama Sora «¿A qué se referirá Taichi con todo eso?» piensa mientras observa la ridícula cara de su amigo. Luego mira que Yamato se encuentra apartado de todos sentado mirando las estrellas a la orilla del mar. Esta se arma de valor, toma la porción de comida de Yamato y se la lleva.

\- ¿Puedo sentarme aquí? – Pregunta nerviosa.

Yamato asiente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar las estrellas que adornan a esa noche oscura.

\- Ten – Entrega Sora – Deberías comerlo, si no lo haces estoy segura que Davis vendrá a pedírtelo – Ríe.

\- ¿Quién es ese? – Pregunta Yamato.

\- No estoy muy segura, lo único que sé es que adora el futbol – Responde una Sora risueña.

\- Se ve agradable… – Agrega serio Yamato tratando de observar la reacción de Sora.

\- ¿A caso te gusta? – Pregunta Sora entre risas.

\- ¿Y a ti? – Pregunta Yamato tratando de sonar normal.

\- ¡Alto! ¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? – Ríe Sora sin entender.

\- No sé… solo preguntaba – Dice Yamato ocultando su rostro.

\- Cuéntame – Pronuncia Sora.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? – Dice Yamato extrañado.

\- Lo que paso con Taichi – Al ver que no hay respuesta agrega – Él me dijo que tú me lo contarías.

\- Maldito Taichi – Susurra Yamato sin decir nada más.

\- Bueno, si no quieres contármelo ahora puede ser cuando tú quieras – Dice Sora con amabilidad.

\- ¿Sora puedo preguntarte algo? – Dice seriamente Yamato.

Al notar la seriedad con la que pronuncio esas palabras y la mirada penetrante de Yamato, Sora no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara. Si bien el tiempo que transcurrió desde que Yamato le hizo esa pregunta hasta ahora fueron segundos, pero para Sora fue una eternidad. Al darse cuenta de su reacción, solo pudo percibir como los nervios la invadían por completo y soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió - Lo que tú quieras, los amigos siempre se pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran ¿No es así? – Responde Sora «Soy pésima en situaciones así cuando se trata de Yamato» Se regañó tratando de evadir los profundos ojos azules de su amigo.

 **Notas del autor (2):**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo n.n

Hasta el próximo :D


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notas del autor:**

Sé que no actualizaba hace mucho tiempo, lo siento, pero este tiempo me costó mucho inspirarme xD Pero no se preocupen no dejaré a medias la historia, quizás me demore, pero no la dejaré.

Bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo 😃

Saludos!

 **Capítulo VI**

\- ¿Realmente no has notado lo mucho que has madurado? – Pregunta Yamato intrigado. Al darse cuenta de la situación en la que metió a Sora, exclama – no es necesario que respondas si no quieres – y desvía su mirada hacia el horizonte cuando nota que esta se sonroja.

\- ¿Por qué aun piensas en eso? – Pregunta Sora.

\- Ahora me tratas de manera distinta, como si fuéramos más cercanos – Dice Yamato.

\- ¿Qué estas tratando de decir Yamato? ¿Debería mantener más la distancia contigo? - Pregunta Sora desconcertada.

\- No, no es eso… - Trata de explicar Yamato, ya que el solo se refiere a que le gusta cómo se siente con el trato que ella le da. Además, que ahora sean más grandes le ha ayuda a entender que Sora no solo lo trata como un simple amigo, pero Sora lo interrumpe.

\- Quizás me precipite demasiado con todo esto de volver a ser amigos – Dice Sora tratando de ocultar la tristeza que la invade – Será mejor así - Dice fingiendo que todo está bien si las cosas van más lentas.

\- No me refería a eso… - Trata de explicar Yamato.

\- No, Yamato. Dejémoslo como esta. Iré a ayudar a las chicas con lo que sobro y tu deberías ayudar a los chicos a buscar más leña – Se levanta ocultando su rostro de Yamato.

Antes, Sora, solía creer que entendía tan bien a Yamato, pero después de todo eso cree que solo es como los demás lo ven. Un chico sin sentimientos que aparta a todos los que se preocupan por el de su alrededor.

\- ¿Sora, hablaste con Yamato? – Pregunta Taichi de manera pícara mientras se acerca a ayudarla.

\- Sí – Responde a secas.

\- Y… ¿Qué piensas de su comportamiento? Yo pienso que él está… – Es interrumpido.

\- Me dejo todo bastante claro. ¿Me ayudas a mover toda esta leña? – Pregunta de manera abrupta dando por terminado el tema de "Yamato".

\- Pues… claro – Responde Taichi sin entender que está pasando.

Ya habiendo terminado con todos los preparativos, cada uno se dispuso a dormir, mañana se venía un día largo y agotador. Transcurriendo la noche, la llama de la fogata que los mantenía cálidos comenzó a desvanecerse. Sora al no poder dormir fue la única que se dio cuenta, sí que se levantó para ir en busca de más leña. En ese momento para ella era imposible concebir que lo ocurrido con Yamato no la dejase dormir, ya que, para ella eso significaba que Yamato era su debilidad. Mientras deja caer las ramas que encontró sobre la pequeña llama que estaba a punto de perecer, se da ánimo para mantenerse fuerte, se lo debía a Piyomon. Al ver que la llama volvió a renacer decide dirigirse hacia la orilla del mar para contemplar el amanecer que pronto se asomaría. Al sentir un ruido sale de sus pensamientos para voltearse a ver.

\- Lo... lo siento… no quería molestarte – Dice Sora sorprendida.

\- No te preocupes, yo tampoco podía dormir, sí que vine a esperar el amanecer – Dice Yamato inexpresivo.

\- Mejor iré a verlo por allá – Indica con su mano temblorosa, ya que estaba muy helado - creo que se ve mejor – Dice Sora excusándose, poniéndose en pie nerviosa.

\- ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que nos encontramos así? – Pregunta Yamato mientras mira el crepúsculo tratando de buscar el límite que hay entre el mar y el cielo.

\- Perdí la cuenta – Responde Sora maravillándose del momento en el que no sabes si es de noche o de día.

\- Fue en una situación como esta en la que comenzamos a desahogarnos con todo lo que nos pasaba durante el día – Dice Yamato con nostalgia, sintiendo como el frío húmedo traspasa su polerón.

\- Si lo recuerdo… cuatro ojos – Dice Sora entre risas, abrazándose a sí misma.

\- ¡Eso es confidencial! Y aparte, en ese entonces no era muy cercano a Joe - Dice Yamato exaltado y avergonzado. Mientras el silencio se hacía presente entre ambos, este no quería que Sora se fuera – No es necesario que vayas a otro lado – Invita Yamato.

\- Gracias – Responde Sora olvidando casi del todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Mientras ambos miraban el amanecer, poco a poco los recuerdos empezaron a invadir la mente de Sora; preguntándose si alguna vez sería posible estar cerca de Yamato sin armar un alboroto.

-CUANDO ERAN NIÑOS-

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – Pregunta un niño rubio de ojos azules y de menor estatura en ese entonces.

\- No, no puedo – Responde la niña colorina del grupo.

\- Yo tampoco… Lo siento, no te vi. Iré a otro lado para no molestarte – Dice mientras se gira para ir en busca de otro lugar.

\- ¡No te vayas! – Dice Sora exaltada y al darse cuenta de lo exigente que sonó, agrega – Por favor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunta Yamato preocupado.

\- Tengo un poco de miedo, es eso lo que no me deja dormir. No te vayas por favor – Admite Sora.

\- ¡Vaya! Todo el tiempo te ves tan bien, que no pensaría que tendrías miedo – Dice Yamato.

\- ¿Crees que Taichi se encuentra bien? – Pregunta Sora preocupada.

\- Es Taichi, claro que está bien – Trata de infundir animo en Sora.

\- Me tranquiliza que digas eso… ¿Crees que lo volveremos a ver? – Pregunta.

\- Si, no hay duda de eso. Debemos ser perseverantes – Dice Yamato.

\- Gracias Ishida… ¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta? – Dice Sora con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas ahora? – Dice Yamato entre risas, ya que Sora le ha hecho varias preguntas.

\- ¿Por qué tú y Takaishi se llaman entre ustedes hermanos? - Dice esperando no incomodar a Yamato con la pregunta.

\- Ya era raro que no nos lo preguntaras – Sonríe - Es que nuestros padres se separaron cuando nosotros éramos muy pequeños, él se fue con Natsuko y yo con mi padre, por eso ambos tenemos apellidos distintos – Termina Yamato.

\- ¿Natsuko es tu madre? – Pregunta Sora extrañada por no mencionarla como tal.

\- Si, lo es. Solo que no me gusta llamarla así, porque en realidad no es como si lo fuera – Responde Yamato.

\- Ya veo – Dice Sora.

\- Porque mejor no hablamos de otra cosa, no soy muy bueno hablando de mí – Trata de cambiar el tema Yamato.

\- ¿Qué tal si jugamos? – Dice Sora con alegría por habérsele ocurrido una idea tan buena, cambiando el ambiente pesimista por uno más optimista.

\- ¿Jugar? – Dice Yamato extrañado, esperando lo que sea, menos eso.

\- Si, juguemos. Yo te diré cuando se trata de "x" cosa y tú me responderás lo que te hace sentir o lo primero que se te venga a la mente – Dice Sora entusiasmada, dejando atrás todas sus preocupaciones.

\- No sé si sea bueno en eso – Dice Yamato afligido – cuando se trata de sentimientos, no se me dan bien esas cosas.

\- ¡Exacto, de esa misma manera! Eres muy bueno para este juego. Empieza tú, prueba conmigo – Dice Sora tratando de pensar en lo que está sintiendo en ese mismo momento para poder responder.

\- Mmmm… veamos… cuando se trata de… deee… no sé si se me ocurra algo – Dice Yamato avergonzado por no poder ser más espontaneo.

\- Vamos, sé que puedes – Dice Sora animándolo.

\- ¡Ya sé!... ¡Piyomon! – Dice Yamato esbozando una sonrisa por haber podido seguirle el juego a Sora.

\- Mmmmm… difícil… es un tanto empalagosa, pero la quiero de todas maneras, es más, ella ha sido la que me da la fuerza para seguir adelante, si tuviera que dejarlo en solo una palabra diría que Piyomon es amor… ella me ha enseñado… - Piensa Sora mientras es interrumpida.

\- Detente, sientes mucho, eso me deja muy por detrás – Ríe Yamato.

\- Pero lo ves, es fácil… Ahora me toca y esta vez intenta sentir un poco más – Dice Sora pensativa.

\- Cuando se trata de Joe… - Dice Sora expectante, ya que Joe fue lo primero que se le cruzo por la vista.

\- ¿Joe? ¿Por qué Joe? - Se pregunta Yamato.

\- No hagas tantas preguntas, solo siente – Regaña en modo broma a Yamato.

\- Joe es… un… ¡exagerado! – Se desahoga Yamato.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dice Sora sorprendida por la respuesta.

\- Sí, un exagerado y también un cuatro ojos – Se desahoga más aun Yamato.

\- ¿Cuatro ojos? – Sora rompe en carcajadas. Yamato al notar la reacción de Sora no pudo evitar taparle la boca con su mano.

\- Despertaras a los demás –regaña, pero al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, giro de inmediato su cara hacia donde no lo pudiera ver Sora, ya que estaba toda roja. Esto no era para menos ya que con su mano había sentido los cálidos y suaves labios de Sora.

\- Lo siento – Susurra Sora, tratando de ahogar su risa – lo ves, eres muy bueno en esto.

-VOLVIENDO AL PRESENTE-

El silencio sigue siendo la muralla entre ambos, Sora no se siente con la confianza de antes para romper el hielo, que, en estas últimas horas, lo único que ha hecho es aumentar. Yamato ya no era más el mismo, ya no dejaba que Sora fuera más allá de su fachada de solitario, quizás en realidad nunca fue una fachada y si era verdad el hecho de que quería estar solo. Todo esto era lo que Sora no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

\- Siempre tuve la duda – Dice Yamato rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¿Qué duda? – Pregunta Sora por el giro repentino que tomo la situación.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste irte en busca de Taichi la noche después de nuestro primero encuentro? – Pregunta Yamato.

\- Porque tú me diste el valor que me faltaba para tomar la decisión – Dice Sora.

\- ¿De veras creíste que yo pensaba que Taichi estaba bien? – Pregunta Yamato de manera hiriente. Ya que no era posible que después de esa conversación ella lo dejara solo, el en ese momento realmente esperaba que ella lo viera como veía a Taichi, cómo un líder quizás, pero ahora que lo piensa mejor, él no estaba esperando ser visto por Sora como un líder sino como algo más ¿Por qué? Ni él sabe la respuesta, ya que no recordaba que desde ese día el ya veía a Sora con otros ojos, solo sabía que la chica que estaba sentada junto a él, ahora más grande, seguía colocando la misma muralla que le impedía tener la cercanía que el anhelaba, todo esto lo hacía sentir como un loco.

\- Si, te creí – Responde Sora tratando de encerrar en un cajón toda la rabia que se empoderaba de ella, pero al parecer no lo logra y explota diciendo - Mira Yamato, no sé qué habrá pasado contigo todo el tiempo en que no nos hablamos, pero sí sé que el Yamato que está detrás de toda esa fachada de chico solitario, está el Yamato que espera que se preocupen de él, que lo quieran y que espera que no lo abandonen. – Dice Sora enfurecida, dejando a un lado todo lo que pensó durante el día anterior, ¿Qué Yamato era un solitario? ella se negaba rotundamente a la idea de que fuera así, al menos cuando eran niños comprobó que el si quería tener amigos.

\- ¿Crees que por quedar en las noches para conversar lo sabes todo de mí? – Dice Yamato sin medir sus palabras. Ya que le molestaba que siempre le dieran a entender que él quería estar solo. Quizás no era que quisiera estar solo, sino más bien era que ya estaba acostumbrado a estarlo y le costaba dejarse querer por lo demás, ya que él nunca estuvo acostumbrado a una madre o padre que se preocuparan por él, solo tuvo una madre que a la primera oportunidad que le da la vida para abandonar a su hijo mayor lo hace sin pensarlo dos veces, total tiene a su otro hijo con ella, y por otro lado, tiene un padre que creyó que supliendo solo lo material su hijo crecería feliz, pero no fue así.

\- Si, lo creo. Y por eso no me pienso rendir tan fácilmente, aunque tú no quieras siempre estaré contigo, porque yo no soy como tu madre – Dice Sora al borde de las lágrimas. Pero al ver la cara de Yamato, se da cuenta que por primera vez en su vida hablo demás con Yamato.

\- Basta – Dice Yamato mirándola directamente a los ojos – tú no tienes idea de lo que es tener una madre que te abandona -y se va justo cuando el primer rayo de sol comienza a bañarlos con un tenue calor.

Este ha sido el peor amanecer que he visto en mi vida, se lamenta Sora mientras contempla con tristeza el sol que sale lentamente para recordar que es un nuevo día. Presiona su cara contra sus rodillas para no llorar y se pregunta cómo puede ser tan insensible Yamato, claramente nunca escucho todas las veces que le menciono que me sentía sola por tener unos padres totalmente trabajólicos.

\- So, ya nos vamos – Dice Mimi para sacar a Sora de ese estado tan meditativo.

\- ¿Mimi? – Dice Sora fuera de sí, tratando de lucir normal.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sora? Y no me digas "nada", te conozco demasiado bien, sé cuándo tu cara dice que no estás bien – Dice Mimi a modo de regaño - ¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, cierto? – suaviza su voz.

\- Sí, Mimi. Gracias, ¿pero podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? – Pregunta Sora desanimada. Ya que la última vez que su amiga la alentó a contarle sus problemas, solo terminaron hablando sobre cómo sería su vida si contara más lo que le pasa. Además, después de lo de hoy, ¿no trae más problemas el hecho de mencionar lo que piensas?, sí que prefirió callar.

-Lo que tú digas So, pero después no te quejes cuando las cosas vayan de mal en peor, si quieres que las cosas mejoren debes acercarte más a Taichi o de lo contrario te lo quitará Miyako – Advierte Mimi apuntando con su mirada hacia donde se encuentra Taichi, el cual está ayudando a Miyako a limpiar la zona en donde durmieron todos para no dejar rastro de donde han estado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Dice una Sora sorprendida por la gran imaginación que tiene su amiga.

\- Vamos So, sé que todos tus problemas se llaman Taichi – Dice Mimi de manera pícara.

\- Mimi cuantas veces debo decirte que no me gusta… - Insiste Sora, pero es interrumpida.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué se demoran tanto? – Grita Joe a lo lejos.

\- Vámonos o superior Joe tendrá sus ojos puesto en nosotras todo el día, lo cual significa quejas y más quejas– Dice Mimi sin tomarle importancia a lo que Sora le estaba diciendo.

\- Lo que tú digas – Responde Sora reprimiendo su risa, ya que ¿no es Mimi la que siempre se queja? Pero bueno, las quejas de Mimi siempre son compensadas por su manera de hacernos reír hasta en los peores momentos.

Caminaron muchas horas sin tomar un descanso, lo peor era que ya no estaban bajo la sombra de los árboles, sino más bien ahora estaban bajo el abrasador sol que no solo quemaba sus cabezas, también quemaba sus pies, la arena ardía como Meramon y dificultaba sus pasos haciendo que fueran más lentos, esto hacia que unas vacaciones soñadas en la playa fueran totalmente un martirio. Mimi como de costumbre era la última en el camino y esta vez no iba acompañada por Takeru, ya que la resistencia de este había mejorado desde que se apuntó en el taller de basquetbol en su escuela.

\- ¿koushiro porque debemos tomar este camino? Hubiera sido mejor seguir caminando bajo la sombra – Dice un Joe exhausto.

\- ¡Joe! no lo molestes. Si Koushiro eligió este camino, debe ser por una buena razón ¿Cierto, koushiro? – Pregunta Taichi autoconvenciéndose de que su amigo siempre toma las mejores decisiones cuando se trata de las rutas.

\- Chicos, sé que están cansados, pero este camino es el más corto hacia donde Davis y Veemon vieron a Piyomon con Gabumon – Dice Koushiro convencido.

\- ¿Koushiro cuánto falta? Creo que mis pies ya no dan más – Se queja Mimi.

\- Queda muy poco, cuando lleguemos podemos descansar junto al río – Responde Koushiro.

Al escuchar las últimas palabras de Koushiro todos se animaron. Sora se detiene para esperar a Mimi, pero al hacerlo se da cuenta que ya no será necesario, ya que Yamato estaba ofreciéndole agua.

\- No te preocupes, a mí también me queda un poco de agua – Dice Taichi mientras extiende su mano con la botella que contiene el ultimo sorbo de agua.

\- No Taichi, gracias. Mejor dáselo a alguien que la necesite más. Yo puedo esperar hasta llegar al lago – Dice Sora de manera amable.

-Sora, siempre tan preocupada por el prójimo… me gusta eso de ti – Dice Taichi sin darse cuenta de lo que acaba de confesarle, pero al procesar lo dicho anteriormente de inmediato reacciona a su comentario, mira la botella que tiene en la mano y sin pensarlo dos veces se la mete en la boca a Sora. La cual para no desperdiciar el agua escupiéndola la traga a penas mientras se atora.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? – Logra articular Sora cuando su garganta deja de estar irritada.

\- Es queee… tenías cara de sed… te vi como mirabas el ultimo sorbo de agua de Yamato... sí que te ofrecí el mío – Dice Taichi con una sonrisa estúpida.

\- Yo no estaba mirando a Yamato – Protesta Sora – Solo buscaba a Mimi – Lo cual le hizo pensar en ¿Desde cuando Yamato ha sido amigable con ella? sin mencionar la vez que la defendió por estar triste por los Digimon que habían dado su vida por nosotros.

\- Lo que tú digas – Ignora Taichi mientras ríe.

Mientras tanto Yamato recibe la botella de la que Mimi acaba de beber sin darle mucha atención, ya que sus ojos solo fijaron su atención en como Taichi y Sora siempre lograban divertirse. Durante ese lapso, Mimi no dudo en dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y se tomó del brazo de Yamato. Este absorto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta y solo recurrió a responder si de vez en cuando. No es primera vez que Yamato siente que su "de nuevo" amigo Taichi es mejor para Sora, ya que este siempre logra sacarle una sonrisa y más que eso, ella siempre recurre a él cuándo tiene algún problema o cuando se siente insegura. Y si otros piensan que no es así, esto lo prueba, Sora se ve feliz como nunca lo ha hecho con el, quizás lo más apropiado para él sea distanciarse de ella, no del todo como la vez pasada. Ya que, sí, ella sufrió, y por eso, esta vez se mantendrá a la deriva solo cuando ella lo quiera así, piensa Yamato, para luego reprocharse ¿qué estoy pensando? si hace unas dos horas atrás juramos no hablarnos más, o eso fue lo que le dio a entender con ese "basta". ¿Qué pasa contigo Yamato? Debo dejar de pensar en Sora, debo pensar en otras chicas, sí eso es exactamente lo que haré, decide a la rápida.

\- Mimi por enésima vez ¡Sí! – Responde Yamato como si se tratase de esas encuestas que te hacen en las calles y tu responde si todo el tiempo solo para no retrasarte.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho sí?! – Grita Mimi de la emoción – Será nuestra mejor primera cita – Dice como una niña a la que han dejado comer todo el helado que quiera.

\- ¿Una cita? – Dice Yamato horrorizado - ¿Cuándo quedamos en eso?

\- Yamato no me digas que no me has puesto atención en todo este rato – Dice Mimi con un puchero.

\- Sí claro que sí, solo quee… ¿me lo podrías repetir de nuevo? – Dice Yamato tratando de sonar normal.

\- Te dije que cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo podríamos salir– Responde Mimi y le dice – Tontito – mientras toca con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de Yamato, el cual con su cuello intenta retroceder todo lo que puede, como si tratase de imitar a una tortuga, para dejar de sentir el dedo de Mimi en su nariz.

\- Ja ja ja – Ríe nervioso mientras aleja el brazo de Mimi de el – Si, entonces nos vemos en nuestro mundo… ¿tú pasas por mí?... - ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?, piensa Yamato- bueno… adiós – Dice mientras se va despavorido hacia donde esta Taichi.

\- ¿Hermano que ha sido todo eso? – Dice Taichi alucinando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Dice Yamato sin quitarle la vista a Mimi. No porque quiera contemplarla como si de su musa inspiradora se tratase, sino más bien para estar preparado para escapar cuando ella decida buscarlo.

\- ¿Qué a qué me refiero? Primero en escena una Mimi cansada y sedienta, para luego ¡BANG! Yamato galán: ¿Tienes sed cariño? – Es interrumpido.

\- ¡Que te calles Yagami! – Grita exasperado Yamato, ya que no era solo Taichi el que estaba con ellos, sino también Sora. Además, el solo le ofreció agua, no era nada de otro mundo. Y por alguna razón extraña como las mencionadas anteriormente no quería que Sora se alejara de él, menos por otra chica y no cualquier chica, sino que su mejor amiga. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Si no era hace menos de unos cinco minutos atrás que había tomado la decisión de pensar en otras chicas. Esta es su oportunidad.

\- ¡Espera, espera! Luego Mimi, la doncella en apuros, no puede seguir el paso y se toma de tu brazo bien fornido, para luego ¡BAAANG! Turno de Mimi esta vez: ¿Podríamos salir cuando estemos de vuelta en nuestro mundo, Señor Ishida? Y luego tu: Si claro Mimi. Para luego ¡Si ya dije que sí! Aunque no estuvo cool eso de si ella pasa por ti. Pero, sin duda, a partir de esta experiencia todos deberíamos aprender de ti algo bueno, podría ser algo como "Nunca te des por vencido"- Dice mientras visualiza con sus manos esa sabia frase que se le acaba de ocurrir - ¿Qué opinas la voz femenina del grupo? – Dice Taichi como si estuviese en un programa de televisión, sin dejar de lado el orgullo que le hace sentir su amigo, ahora el galán del grupo. Mientras Yamato solo podía dejar caer su cabeza hacia adelante en modo de derrota, pero lo peor aún no lo veía venir.

\- Creo que los dos se verían muy bien juntos, serían como las típicas parejas populares de las películas americanas -Opina Sora sin tomar en cuenta como su corazón se rompía en mil pedacitos. Ok, bueno, sí lo tomo en cuenta, solo que ¿no será mejor que Yamato este con Mimi para que ella deje de sentirse tan apropiada de él? Aparte a Mimi también le gusta Yamato. Pensaba Sora sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Así que piensas eso… ¿No crees que exista alguien mejor para mí? No se… quizás alguien que me entienda más y sea más cercana a mí… o que solo me conozca más – Sugiere Yamato, como último salvavidas.

\- Yo creí conocerte Yamato – Tira su salvavidas, pero al darse cuenta de lo evidente que sonó eso – Solo quería decir que al final no fue así y por eso quizás es mejor salir con alguien que no conozcas.

\- ¿Qué dices Sora? – Pregunta Taichi tratando de no pensar en lo evidente y sin sentido que sonó eso.

\- No, me exprese pésimo, no estoy interesada en Yamato, solo es que él y Mimi hace una pareja perfecta – Exhala Sora dándose por vencida.

\- Ok, sí, entiendo perfectamente lo que estás diciendo -Dice Yamato sentido - gracias chicos por su consejo – Dice Yamato mientras molesto piensa ¿Por qué siento como si me acabaran de patear? No debería sentirme así, acabo de empezar algo, bueno lo empezaron por mí, ¿Qué demonios es ese algo?

Cuando los chicos llegaron a su destino se percataron de que a lo lejos se divisaban sus compañeros Digimon, todos estaban atados en los árboles. El primero en reaccionar fue Joe, el cual sin observar sus alrededores corrió directo hacia Gomamon, pero basto solo un segundo para que este terminara cayendo a un foso que estaba camuflado de manera muy ingeniosa.

\- ¡Superior Joe! – grito Sora mientras corría hacia donde se encontraba su amigo - ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta mientras se acuesta sobre el suelo y estira sus brazos para ver si Joe logra tomar sus manos y sacarlo de ahí, pero justo en ese momento.

\- ¡Cuidado Sora! – Grita Taichi.

\- Dardos de Demidevimon – Ataca a Sora, pero los dardos no la tocan.

\- ¡Hermano! – Grita Hikari que corre para ayudarlo, pero esta no lo logra. Takeru la toma del brazo y la lleva a ocultarse donde fueron los demás – ¡No los podemos dejar! – Grita tratando de soltarse de las manos de Takeru.

\- ¿Qué le has hecho? – Grita Sora mientras saca del estómago de Taichi uno de los dardos.

\- Puede que tu amigo muera debido a una hemorragia – Ríe Demidevimon, pero este deja de hacerlo cuando siente que desde atrás alguien le ha tirado una piedra - ¿Quién es? – se queja este.

\- Taichi debemos salir de aquí – le susurra mientras lo toma por el brazo.

\- Sora debes salvarte, busca algún refugio, yo veré que hago – Dice Taichi.

\- Pero si a penas puedes moverte Taichi. No, no y no ¿No te dejare aquí oíste? – Insiste Sora al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡Maldito cobarde! Solo haces esto porque no estamos con nuestros compañeros – Le grita Taichi a Demidevimon.

\- Les tengo una propuesta – Interrumpe una voz desde la oscuridad – Si la cumplen, nadie saldrá herido – Negocia.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunta, pero al no haber ninguna respuesta insiste - ¿Si la cumplimos nos entregaras a nuestros Digimon? – Pregunta Taichi.

\- Si eso es lo que quieren, se los daré, pero antes todos me deben entregarme sus digivices – Dice Myotismon saliendo de la oscuridad.

\- ¡Amo! – Se inclina Demidevimon – Estaba a punto de quitárselos.

\- ¡Callate inútil! – Grita Myotismon - ¿Qué esperan?

\- ¿Qué debemos hacer? – Pregunta Sora a Taichi.

\- Te los entregaré – Responde este con decisión.

\- Muy bien niño elegido – Dice Myotimon mientras extiende su mano para recibir el Digivices de Taichi. El cual está a medio centímetro de su mano para recibirlo, pero esto no se puede llevar acabo.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo Yamato? – Pregunta enojado Taichi.

\- No puedo creer que seas tan ingenuo. Dime, ¿Cuándo han cumplido con su palabra? – Responde Yamato.

\- ¡No tenemos otra opción! O se los entregamos o nuestros amigos mueren – Insiste Taichi.

\- Muy mal hecho – Dice Myotismon mientras hace chispear los dedos dando la orden para que aparezca de entre los arboles Nanimon con Mimi como rehén, el cual tenía sus manos rodeando el cuello de Mimi.

\- Mimi – Dicen al unísono.

\- Mientras más se resistan, mas sufrirá esta niña – Dice Myotismon mientras Mimi es ahorcada por Nanimon.

\- ¡Sueltala! – Grita Yamato – Aquí tienes mi Digivices – Pronuncia devastado por haber provocado que le hicieran daño a uno de los suyos.

\- ¿Quién seguirá su ejemplo? – Pregunta Demidevimon. Mientras Nanimon sigue ahorcando a Mimi.

\- Toma los nuestros – Dice Sora entregándole el de Taichi, el de Joe y el de ella – Pero déjala ir, porfavor.

\- No crean que soy tan tonto, ustedes son ocho y yo solo tengo cinco, me faltan tres – Insiste Myotismon.

\- Aquí están - dice Koushiro mientras se los entrega – Ahora deja a Mimi en paz – Insiste. Su petición fue cumplida y Mimi fue arrojada a sus brazos mientras esta no dejaba de toser.

\- Muchas gracias Niños elegidos, ahora prepárense para no ver nunca más a sus compañeros Digimon – Dice con malicia Myotismon.

\- ¿Qué dices? – Pregunta Taichi incrédulo.

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar, al haber destruido sus emblemas y ahora, al destruir sus Digivices, romperé todo tipo de lazo que tienen con sus compañeros – Ríe con malicia – ¡Hasta nunca estúpidos! – Desaparece en una nube de humo con sus otros compañeros y los digimons que estaban atados en los arboles se transforman en Bakumon.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Dice Yamato con amargura – Tenía razón – Dice mientras empuña con fuerzas sus manos.

\- Lo siento, Yamato – Dice Mimi sintiéndose culpable.

-Mimi no tienes que disculparte, esto no es tu culpa – Exclama Sora.

\- ¿Ahora qué haremos? – Se pregunta Koushiro.

\- Koushiro dime que si puedes hacer algo con tu computadora – Suplica Taichi.

\- No puedo Tai, esto se nos escapó de las manos - Responde.

\- Quizás podrían partir sacándome de este hoyo – Se escucha a lo lejos Joe. Cuando se dan cuenta de que Joe aún se encontraba ahí abajo todos se ponen en plan para sacarlo de ese hoyo, haciendo una soga de enredaderas.

\- Taichi, tu no deberías hacer esto ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunta Sora.

\- Creo que tienes razón, no estoy muy… - Dice mientras se desvanece.

\- Chicos, deténganse, es Taichi – Grita Sora mientras corre hacia donde se encuentra. Cuando logra recostarlo sobre el césped, esta levanta su polera para ver - ¡Su piel esta morada! – Esta rompe en llanto – ¡Taichi, no puedes hacerme esto! – Grita mientras apoya su cabeza contra su pecho. Todos miran impactados sin saber qué hacer. Cuando de repente una luz posee Hikari.

\- No tienen por qué llorar – Dice la luz que poseyó a Hikari mientras apoya las palmas de su mano sobre la parte afectada de Taichi. Estas desprenden una luz que enceguece a todos– El estará bien dentro de unos minutos.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunta Takeru tratando de abrir sus ojos.

\- Soy la luz enviada por Gennai – Responde la luz.

\- ¿Gennai? Ayudanos porfavor – Suplica Koushiro – Nuestros digiv…

\- Sé todo lo que ha acontecido – Dice la luz.

\- ¿Cómo podemos encontrar a nuestros compañeros digimon? – Pregunta Koushiro.

\- Ellos todo el tiempo han estado con ustedes – Responde.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclama Mimi sin entender.

\- Solo que ustedes los han olvidado – Dice la luz.

\- Eso es imposible, o sino nosotros no estaríamos aquí – Contradice Taichi.

\- ¡Taichi! – Se alegra Sora y los demás.

\- Tienen que volver a sus orígenes o sino nunca los volverán a ver – Revela la luz.

\- ¿Cómo volvemos? – Pregunta Yamato sintiendo como su mundo se desvanece, ya que, todo lo que aprecia en su vida lo pierde con tanta facilidad.

\- Deben encontrarlo en su corazón – Responde.

\- ¡Maldición! – Descarga con rabia Yamato – Siempre vienes en plan de ayuda, pero en realidad no sirves de nada – Grita tratando de reprimir sus ganas de golpear a Hikari.

\- Detente Yamato, siempre hemos hallado la forma de solucionar las cosas, esta no será la excepción – Dice Koushiro – Ahora, puedes explicarnos mejor lo que nos acabas de decir.

\- El tiempo se les acaba. Vuelvan a los orígenes en sus corazones, ahí encontraran las respuestas y podrán volver a ver a sus compañeros Digimon. Ahora todos caerán en un sueño profundo – Es lo últimos que les dice la luz.

\- Hija, despierta. Ya llegué – Dice suavemente Toshiko para no asustar a Sora. Esta abre lentamente los ojos, que aún están exhausto por la intensidad de la luz que desprendía Hikari.

\- Madre estas aquí ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? – Dice sorprendida pensando en que aún se encontraba en el Digimundo.

-me vine en el tranvía, como siempre – Ríe Toshiko - ¿Qué sucede hija? ¿te encuentras bien?

\- No madre, o sea si estoy bien – Responde Sora confundida.

\- Me alegro hija, por que debo comentarte algo – Revela Toshiko – Creo que me fue mejor de lo esperado en la conferencia – Dice entre risitas.

\- Cuéntame, se te ve muy feliz – Dice Sora con mayor atención.

\- Les gusto tanto mi técnica, que me pidieron que diera clases en la escuela de ikebana más prestigiosa de Japón – Es interrumpida por Sora.

\- Esa escuela queda en tokio ¿Cierto? o sea que puedo tomar un tranvía y tan solo me demoraría veinte minutos en llegar a la escuela – Dice Sora abrumada por el cambio repentino que tomo la conversación.

\- Hija, todo está considerado. Ellos saben que te tengo a ti, por eso me ofrecieron que entraras a la escuela enfocada en arte más prestigiosa. Esto asegura tu futuro y te da… - Nuevamente es interrumpida.

\- Madre, dime donde es – Dice con severidad.

\- Es en Kioto, pero podrás ver a tu padre seguido y también esto te asegurara una buena universidad – Dice con rapidez para que su hija no la interrumpa.

\- ¡Eso queda a cinco horas de acá, madre! ¿De verdad crees que estás pensando en mi al aceptar ese trabajo? Claramente estás pensando solo en tu carrera – Reclama Sora.

\- No quería que esto tuviera que ser así hija, pero ya está decidido, ya acepte – Dice Toshiko con autoridad.

\- Sal de mi habitación – Exclama Sora.

\- Pero hija… - Trata de calmar Toshiko.

-¡QUE SALGAS! – Grita Sora.

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Eso es todo por ahora!

Hasta la próxima :D


End file.
